Krankenpflege
by Nijin
Summary: Chapter 15! Und das Finale! Leider, leider, aber auch diese FF muss irgendwann zu Ende gehen°°° Ich hab sie versucht in die Länge zu ziehen... aber...seufz Viel Spaß, und danke fürs Lesen!
1. Verletzt?

                                                        *~***Krankenpflege 1*~***

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan

eMail-Addi: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Pairing: Vegok

Warning: Noch nichts^^

Infos: Das ist meine erste FF, also seit nicht zu streng mit mir*ganzganzliebguck*

Für Fehler und Schrift(Format^^) haftet der Stift (eher die Tastatur^^;;)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ein Schlag nach dem anderen und immer noch keine Entscheidung. 

'Wann gibt dieser Bastard endlich auf? Er nervt langsam...' dachte sich der ältere Saiyajin, als sein nächster Schlag ins Leere ging. 'Verdammt!' dachte er, als er durch eine kleine Ablenkung seine Deckung vernachlässigte und durch einen Tritt in den Magen gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. 

"Argh..."gab er von sich und blieb keuchend an der Wand gestützt stehen. 

"Was ist? Ist der Kampf endlich zu Ende?"    hörte er ein arrogantes Lachen seines Gespielten, welches in fast zur Weißglut brachte. 

'Der wagt es! ?' Benebelt von der Wut stürzte er sich auf den Jüngeren los und landete einen harten Elbogenschlag in die Magengegend des Anderen. 

"Ah!" schreiend wurde auch dieser durch das Trainingszimmer geschleudert. 

"Ha! Du willst mich wohl verarschen! Ich fange erst richtig an!"  lachte dieser mit seinem typisch arroganten Grinsen und wusch sich das Blut, welches ihm aus den Mundwinkeln floß, mit dem Daum weg. Son-Goku stand auf und lächelte seinen Gegenüber provozierend an. 

"Schön zu hören, Vegeta. Ich dachte schon, du hast keine Lust mehr!"  

'Der macht sich über mich lustig! Grrrr...  das werde ich nicht einfach so zulassen!!!!' Erneut griff dieser Goku erbarmungslos an. Ohne jegliche Pause dauerte der Kampf weitere zwei Stunden an. Bis allerdings Son-Goku, der durch Vegetas Beleidigungen sauer und zu SSJ3 geworden war, seine Kontrolle verlor und eine harte Attacke an dem Prinzen ausprobierte, der dann schreiend und ziemlich mitgenommen das Bewusstsein verlor und an den Boden zusammenbrach. 

"Vegeta! Oh, nein! Das wollte ich nicht" erschrocken powerte er sich in seine Normalform und lief eilend zu dem Prinzen hin. "Ist alles okay mit dir? "Er erhob ihn und trug in das 'private'  Zimmer von Vegeta, welches er bis jetzt nur einmal von außen betrachten durfte ( ja, ja - so ist der Ouji nun mal. Er legte den bewusstlosen Prinzen auf sein Bett und rannte in die Küche. Er durchsuchte alle Schränke und Schubladen. Das Gesuchte jedoch fand er nicht. 

"Scheiße!" zischte er, als ihm einfiel, dass die Magische-Bohnen beim gestrigen Kampf alle gegangen waren. Murrend vor sich hin eilte er nach oben zu Vegeta und hielt an dem kleinen Pflegezimmer der Capsule Corp. an. Er durchstöberte das gesamte Zimmer und rannte mit Verbands - und Desinfektionsmitteln weiter. Als er das Zimmer betrat, lag der Verwundete schon mit halb geöffneten Augen und starrte ihn benebelt an. 

"Was ist denn los? Und...", keuchte er, als er den jüngeren Saiyajin hereinkommen sah, "und was machst du bitte schön in MEINEM ZIMMER, Kakartott!!!" schrie er plötzlich los und der Angesprochene (eher der Angebrüllte^^) zuckte zusammen. 

"Vegeta, du.. du bist verletzt und..."

"Und was???" Der Jüngere wartete und fand sich nach einer Weile erst wieder. 

"Und es gibt keine einzige Magische - Bohne mehr."

"Uoh! Na prima!!!" stöhnte der Prinz vor Schmerzen auf. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh, als ob jeder einzelne Knöchel gebrochen wär. Son-Goku ging auf den kranken zu und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

"Was soll das?" brüllte der Ältere erneut los, als sich der Jüngere zu ihm setzte.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich werde dich gesund pflegen." gab er ruhig zur Antwort und nahm Desinfektionsmittel und Salbe, um die Narben des Prinzen zu versorgen.

'Mich behandeln?', grinste der kleinere Mann in sich hinein, ' Kakarott, als Pfleger wollt ich schon mal immer haben. Der stellt sich total doof an und ich lach mich schlapp. ! ..Aber Momentchen! Der Idiot weiß doch gar nichts. Am Ende bringt er mich noch um...  O.O;.... Oder ich werde durch einen Nervenzusammenbruch noch ins Gras beißen!!' Sein Grinsen verzog sich zu einem erschrocken 'Ouh! Ouh!' - Blick und als der Jüngere in lächelnd ansah, bekam er einen kalten Schauder.

'Na das wird noch was...'dachte der Prinz und schrie im nächsten Moment durch das ganze Gebäude laut auf. Bulma war mit Chichi und all den Kindern für einige Tage weggefahren, Mr. Briefs war in seinem Labor und seine Frau suchte anscheinend eine neue Konditorei auf (dat kenn'n wir doch aus den TV-Serien^^.

"Vegeta! Halt still! So kann ich deine Wunden nicht versorgen!" sagte Son-Goku Vegeta packend am Arm, der sich gerade aus dem Staub machen wollte und zog ihn wieder in sein Bett.

"Auah!" schrie er, als er zurückgezogen war und die vor Schock zurückkehrende Schmerzen sich in seinem ganzen Leibe ausbreiteten.

"Siehst du! Also sei still und laß dich behandeln!" murrte Goku und fuhr mit seiner Tat fort. Vegeta, der keinen anderen Ausweg sah, musste sich geschlagen geben und schrie immer wieder vor Schmerzen auf.

Den Gesicht von Son-Goku zur Seite gedreht, saß der ältere zuckend auf dem Bett. Goku sah in öfters an und bekam davon einige schmerzende Aufschreie des Prinzen, denen einige kleine Schläge auf den Kopf folgten (..ganz schön hart der Kerl^^)

'Was für weiche Haut er doch hat!' stellte der Jüngere fest und streichelte sachte mit den Fingern darüber. Am liebsten würde er den ganzen Tag es tun, jedoch gefiel es einer anderen, recht sauren Person, ganz und gar nicht und deshalb musste er nach einem deutlich hörenden Knurren damit aufhören.

                                                                         *~*~*~*~*

"So!", freute sich der Größere von den beiden nach etwa 15 Minuten, "Jetzt bin ich fertig! .. Ähm, ich meine, du bist jetzt fertig!" verbesserte er sich, nachdem er den grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck des anderen sah und gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf den Rücken. Dieser jedoch schrie auf und Son-Goku zuckte zusammen. "Sorry!" entschuldigte er sich und stand schnell auf. Der Ältere sah ihn knurrend an und flüsterte ein leises 'Baka', bevor er sich in das weiche Polster fallen ließ.

"Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen. In ein paar Stunden bring ich dir was zum Essen." sagte er und verließ das Zimmer. 'Na hoffentlich vergiftet er mich nicht..' brummte der Prinz vor sich hin. Nachdem Goku die Tür leise hinter sich schloß, lief er unter die Dusche, welche ihn von seinen Gedanken abbringen sollte. 'Was ist denn los mit mir? Nur weil er eine weiche Haut hat, muss ich doch nicht sofort verrückt werden. Als ob ich noch nie jemanden berührt habe... und dann ist er auch noch ein Mann...'

                                                                        *~*~*~*~*

 Ende Teil 1

Dat war der erste Teil... wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie's weiter geht, dann schickt mir Kommis^^

Ni-chan

'Geta: Was soll der Theater? Du hast den nächsten Chapter doch schon fertig!*brumm*

Nijin: Ö.Ö;; ....ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst! *schwitz*

'Geta: Ah, nee? Was hab' ich denn dann gerade in meiner Hand??? *veggiegrien*

Nijin: WAAAAAS??? Gib das sofort her!!!!!!! *nach dem Zettel greif*

'Geta: Hol es dir doch!! Hehehehe!! *g*

Nijin: *hüpf*spring*schrei*mitdenhändennachdemblattgreif*

'Geta: *prust*lach*brüll*

Nijin: *sich-auf-den-boden-fallen-lässt*

'Geta: Was? Gibst du auf?? *grins*glücklichist*

Nijin: *todesblickaufsetzt* Das ist gemein!!

'Geta: *grien*sichnichtbeirrenlässt* Deine Größe ist gemein, nicht ich!!!.....aber, hmm... obwohl... ich bin auch gemein! *grins*sichvorlachenaufdemboderroll*

Nijin: *diechanceausnutzt*sichaufgetawerf*ihmdenzettelausderhandreisst*wegläuft*

'Geta: ........ *hinterherrennt*

Nijin: *sichhintergokuversteck*

Goku: Was ist denn hier los???? *nixverstehentut*

'Geta: *vorgokubrems*

Goku: *Vegeliebanschau*

Geta: ........*grien*

Goku: ???

'Geta: *Gokupackt*aufdiecouchverfracht*ihnstürmischküsst*

Goku: *dahinschmelz*ihnumarmt*

Nijin: .......*räusper*denraumverlässt*

Ich stör sie mal nicht...... ^^;;

              *~*~*Owari*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Durch nass und nackt

                                                                      *~***Krankenpflege2*~***

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan

EMail: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Pairing: Vegok

Warning: Silly, Com, UST??? *netwissentu*

Infos: Tja, das hier ist der zweite Teil meiner ersten FF^^ *aufgeregtsei* Etwas komisch ist es schon...

Aber ich finde Vegetas hinterhältiges Verhalten sooo cool^^ Armer Go-chan *hihi* oder etwa doch nicht? Armer Geta^^???

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Etwas später abends kam Son-Goku mit einem vollen Tablett in Vegetas Zimmer hinein und bemerkte, dass dieser schon wach war.

"Anklopfen, wenn du rein willst!" motzte der Ältere und würdigte Goku keines Blickes. Starrte einfach weiterhin zur Decke hoch.

"Tut mir ja schon leid, aber ich wußte es ja nicht... " sagte Goku und stellte das Tablett, welches vollbeladen mit verschiedenen Leckereien war, neben den Prinzen auf das Bett. Bei Vegeta lief schon fast das Wasser aus dem Mund, als er es sah.

"Hier, iss. Du brauchst jetzt etwas Stärkung."

"Danke!" brummte Vegeta kaum hörbar und nahm es an.

"Hast du noch irgendwelche Wünsche?" fragte der Jüngere, bevor er gehen wollte. Der Ältere sah auf. 

'Der ist ja praktisch mein Hausdiener... hehe... das gefällt mir. Das Spiel spiel ich auf jeden Fall mit!' dachte er hinterhältig und überlegte. "Ja! Ein Bad!" gab er als Antwort.

"Ein Bad? Aber. ich kann doch nicht..."

"Was kannst du nicht? Du sollst mich doch nicht baden, sondern mir mein Bad machen und mir da rein verhelfen! Das war's dann auch, Kakarott! Naja, da raus muss ich auch noch." Sagte er etwas grinsend und stopfte das Essen in sich rein. Son-Goku lief rot an. 

"Aber... kannst du das denn nicht alleine?" kam es stotternd von dem Jüngeren.

"Nein. Hab ich schon versucht. Meine Beine wollen mich nicht tragen. Du hast mich so zugerichtet und mich gesundpflegen wolltest du mich auch. Also gohorch!" gab Vegeta ruhig von sich und schenkte dem jüngeren Kämpfer keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit.

"Wie ihr wünscht, Eure Majestät!" säuselte der jüngere Saiyajin und ging in das Badezimmer. Als das Bad fertig war, ging er raus, um Vegeta zu holen. 

'Bin wie eine Zofe!' maulte der Jüngere und blieb vor dem Prinzen wartend stehen. Der war mit dem Essen fertig und sah ihn dann fragend an. "Was ist?" fragte Son-Goku verwirrt. 

"Was heißt hier- was is? Na los! Ich will in die Wanne!" brummte der Ouji und streckte seine Arme dem Jüngeren entgegen, um getragen zu werden. Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen und trug ihn in den Armen in das Badezimmer. 

"Mach schneller! Tu nicht so als ob ich Tonnen wiegen würde!! Was dir ja eigentlich egal sein sollte..." zischte der Ouji während des Getragenwerden und sah in das etwas rote Gesicht Gokus. Dieser wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen und ging einfach weiter. Tolpatschig rutschte er jedoch im nächsten Augenblick aus und landete mit einem Aufschrei Vegetas demnächst auf den nassen Fliesen des Raumes. Erschrocken drückte dieser sich ganz eng an den Jüngeren und kniff die Augen zu. Als er jedoch ein leises 'Gomen' von Goku wahrnehmen konnte und dass er sich auch noch auf diesem befand, riss er die Augen wieder auf und sah den Darunterliegenden etwas errötet und böse an.

"Weißt du, Vegeta, dass du so rot im Gesicht ziemlich niedlich aussiehst?" fragte Goku ihn grinsend und konnte noch rechtzeitig die Faust des Älteren abfangen.

"Schnauze!! Du... du Unterklassentrottel!!" brüllte er mit einem tiefrotem Gesicht und versuchte aufzustehen. Was jedoch mißlang. Seine Knie wurden weich und er plumpste wieder zu dem anderen Saiyajin hinunter.

"Schweinerei!!! Nicht mal ordentlich das Bad mit Wasser kannst du füllen!" schnauzte er Son-Goku an, als er einige Pfützen auf den Fliesen sah. Der angesprochene Saiyajin hockte sich neben seinen Prinzen und begann dessen Kampfanzug auszuziehen. Vegeta riss erschrocken die Augen auf und wollte im nächsten Augenblick wieder zuschlagen. Doch der andere wich gekonnt aus.

"Wa... was soll denn das werden, wenn's fertig ist?" stotterte der Ouji.

"Ich befreie dich von den Sachen, damit du baden kannst. Was dachtest du denn??" fragte Son-Goku unschuldig und fuhr mit der Tat fort. Vegeta schlug die Hände ab und rutschte halben Meter von den anderen Kämpfer weg.

"D... das kann ich auch alleine, Kakarott!!" sagte er.

"Wie du meinst!" meinte dieser nur und sah lächelnd zu, wie der Ältere versuchte sich von seinem Anzug oder eben von das, was nach dem Kampf am Vormittag, geblieben war, zu entledigen. 'Süß!' dachte Goku und stand auf. Vegeta versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Jedoch als er bemerkte, dass dieser sich ebenfalls auszog, musste er ihn fragend ansehen. 

"Ich bade mit, wenn du nichts dagegen hast!" sprach der Jüngere und stand im nächsten Moment nackt vor Vegeta. Dieser wußte nicht was er sagen sollte und sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. 'Oh, Gott!! Was für einen Körper er doch hat! Göttlich..' huschte es ihm als einziger Gedanke im Kopf.

"Ist was los, Vegeta? Darf ich's nicht?" fragte Son-Goku noch einmal zur Sicherheit.

"Doch, doch! ...." kam es plötzlich von dem Älteren. 'WAS??? WAS HAB ICH DA GESAGT?'

"Schön. Dann komm!" Dieser kam auf ihn zu und trug ihn in den Armen zu der Wanne. Wie versteinert lag er in den Armen seines *Intimfeindes* und ließ sich in das warme Wasser setzen.  Son-Goku folgte gleich nach und gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich.

"Ahh! Das Wasser ist schön!" 

„Was du nicht sagst..."flüsterte der ältere Saiyajin und versuchte jeglichen Blicken des Jüngeren zu entkommen.   
'Das werde ich nicht überleben! Ich und Kakarott zusammen in einer Badewanne. Mit Kakarott! Er ist ein Mann!! Und dazu noch nackt!! Oh, Gott!!!! Ausgerechnet er!! Oh, Kamiiii!!!' Schrie es in ihm und er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer ängstlichen Grimasse. Die Gesichtszüge lockerten sich aber im nächsten Augenblick, als er sich erinnerte, dass er schon mal eine Affäre mit einem Mann hatte und es ihm damals ziemlich gefallen hat. 'Warum eigentlich nicht? Kakarott ist zwar eine Unterklassenniete, aber er ist super gebaut und sieht total sexy aus! Außerdem glaub ich nicht, dass er nur einfach so mit mir baden wollte... hehe... die Chance nutz ich!' Plötzlich drehte er seinen Kopf wieder zu Son-Goku und dieser sah ihn fragend an.

"Soll... ich dir deinen Rücken waschen?" fragte er mit einer ruhigen Stimme. 

Goku blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken und sich auf den Knien mit dem Rücken zu Vegeta umzudrehen. Wenn der Prinz schon mal so nett ist, sollte man lieber nicht abschlagen. Außerdem, was sollte daran so schlimm sein??

Vegeta nahm eine Tube mit Duschgel und drückte einiges von der Flüssigkeit auf einen Schwamm, den er bereits in der Hand hielt. 

Beim Einschäumen dessen Rücken gab Son-Goku einen wohligen Seufzer von sich und schloß die Augen. 'Wie gerne würd ich jetzt seine Finger an meiner Haut spüren...' dachte er. Schüttelte jedoch in dem selben Moment leicht den Kopf, um den Gedanke zu verjagen. Es würde ja doch nie wahr werden.

Der Ältere wusch an den Schulter und dann an den Seiten des Jüngeren langsam entlang und kreiste dann mit dem Schwamm an dem Brettbauch. Goku erschauerte. Vorne könnte er es ja selbst machen, aber er wollte ihn nicht stoppen. Er wollte wissen, was der Prinz als nächstes tun würde, auch wenn das ganze für ihn zu komisch war. Und dennoch stieg eine innere Hitze in ihm auf. Mit einem kleinem Aufkeuchen wurden seine Knie weich und er war gezwungen sich an dem Rand der Wanne festzuhalten.

Bei der für ihn erfreulicher Reaktion des Jüngeren, grinste Vegeta breit und glitt mit der Hand immer tiefer. Er strich nun an den Innenseiten Son-Gokus Oberschenkeln und spürte, wie der Mann vor ihm zu zittern begann. 'Uhh! Ich werd dich also doch noch rumkriegen, mein Süßer!' grinste er in sich hinein und berührte, wie aus *Versehen* die leicht erregte Männlichkeit Gokus mit dem Schwamm. Belohnt wurde er mit einem leisen Stöhnen.

'Oh, Kami! Was macht er da? Er wollte doch nur. oh, Gott, Vegeta! Das werd ich dir heimzahlen!!' schwor Goku und drehte sich im nächsten Augenblick zu Vegeta um.

"Was..." Vegeta hatte es so nun wirklich nicht geplant und setzte seine typisch finstere Miene auf. Er haßte es, wenn er bei irgendetwas unterbrochen wurde und besonders bei sowas. "Was sollte das, Kakarott? Ich war noch nicht fertig gewesen!" knurrte er leicht angesäuert.

"Oh! Gomen, ich dachte schon!"  sprach der Jüngere und setzte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. So, als ob er das ganze eben nicht mitbekam.

Vegeta sah ihn perplex an. 'Stellt er sich so doof an oder ist er es wirklich?? Wieso..' er wurde plötzlich aus dem Gedanken gerissen, als der Jüngere ihn etwas unsanft mit dem Rücken zu sich drehte.

"Was soll das werden?" fragte der Ältere mit rauer Stimme.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

Ende Teil 2

Nijin: *evilgrien* Na? Wonach denn??? Hat's euch gefallen?? Wollt ihr's weiter wissen?? Dann wisst ihr schon wahrscheinlich, was ich will?!? Mailt  mir^^

'Geta: Was soll der Theater? Du hast den nächsten Chapter doch schon fertig!*brumm*

Nijin: Ö.Ö;; ....ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst! *schwitz*

'Geta: Ah, nee? Was hab' ich denn dann gerade in meiner Hand??? *veggiegrien*

Nijin: WAAAAAS??? Gib das sofort her!!!!!!! *nach dem Zettel greif*

'Geta: Hol es dir doch!! Hehehehe!! *g*

Nijin: *hüpf*spring*schrei*mitdenhändennachdemblattgreif*

'Geta: *prust*lach*brüll*

Nijin: *sich-auf-den-boden-fallen-lässt*

'Geta: Was? Gibst du auf?? *grins*glücklichist*

Nijin: *todesblickaufsetzt* Das ist gemein!!

'Geta: *grien*sichnichtbeirrenlässt* Deine Größe ist gemein, nicht ich!!!.....aber, hmm... obwohl... ich bin auch gemein! *grins*sichvorlachenaufdemboderroll*

Nijin: *diechanceausnutzt*sichaufgetawerf*ihmdenzettelausderhandreisst*wegläuft*

'Geta: ........ *hinterherrennt*

Nijin: *sichhintergokuversteck*

Goku: Was ist denn hier los???? *nixverstehentut*

'Geta: *vorgokubrems*

Goku: *Vegeliebanschau*

Geta: ........*grien*

Goku: ???

'Geta: *Gokupackt*aufdiecouchverfracht*ihnstürmischküsst*

Goku: *dahinschmelz*ihnumarmt*

Nijin: .......*räusper*denraumverlässt*

Ich stör sie mal nicht...... ^^;;

              *~*~*Owari*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Das nasse Spiel

*~***Krankenpflege3***~*

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (*^.^*)

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Pairing: Vegok (wer denn sonst??)

Warning: Lime, UST, Sap???*schulterzuck*sichverkrich*

Infos: Seid ihr bis herher noch klar gekommen??? *fragendguck* Sehr viel passiert es ja in diesem Teil _noch nicht...*vegetagrien* Was nicht ist, kann aber noch kommen^-^.....*winkowinko*_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Der blasse Mond, welches am sternenklarem Nachthimmel, seine Bahnen zog, beleuchtete fast jede dunkle Stelle. Der Mond, welcher so hell am Himmel schillerte, wurde jedoch nicht von der tagbeleuchteten Großstadt gebraucht. Die Stadt war riesig, und schien Tag und Nacht wach zu sein. Mitten in ihr - das riesige Capsule Corp. Gebäude, in welchem allerdings nur in einem einzigen Raum das Licht aus dem Fenster schien. Die Glasscheibe  war milchig von dem warmen Dampf des Wassers geworden. Des Wassers der Badewanne, in der sich zwei erwachsene Männer befanden...

Vegeta riss die Augen auf und wurde sofort Tomatenrot. 'Er will doch nicht etwa..'

"Ich werde dir ebenfalls den Rücken waschen. Ist das in Ordnung?" fragte Son-Goku und Vegeta atmete erleichtert auf.

'Meine Güte...Jagt er mir vielleicht Angst ein..' dachte er und nickte, wobei der andere einen Schwamm zu einseifen begann.

'Hat er sich erschrocken! Hihi! Geht doch...' grinste Goku in sich hinein und tat dasselbe, wie der Prinz vorhin bei ihm [ nijin: *geta-chan wegschubs  – sich auf go-chans platz hinstell *schnurr* ich sein im himmel*]. Er strich immer ganz langsam und sachte über eine Stelle Vegetas Körpers und glitt dabei immer weiter hinunter. Er würde dem Prinzen schon noch zeigen, wie 'dumm' er ist. Schließlich hielt ihn dieser für so, oder? Schließlich streifte er an einer besagten Stelle und Vegeta zuckte, unterdrückend ein Keuchen, zusammen. Der Jüngere bemerkte es sofort.

'Na was haben wir denn da?' lächelte er, vor sich hin denkend und sah sich die Stelle genauer an. Es war Vegetas Schwanzstummel. Den Schwanz verlor er schon vor Langem. Bei dem Kampf gegen ihn, um genauer zu sein. Aber ein Stummel davon war noch geblieben. 'Wenn ich mich so recht erinnere, müsste es eine der wenigen Schwachstellen eines Saiyajin sein.' grinste Goku und strich erneut darüber. Vegeta begann an zu zittern. [zitterzitter^^]

'Ich bring dich um, Kakarott!' drohend sah er über die Schulter und wollte was sagen. Wurde jedoch daran gehindert, als Son-Goku die Stelle mit den Fingern berührte. "Was..." Vegeta bemerkte, wie plötzlich Hitze in ihm aufstieg und sein ganzer Körper zu zittern an begann. Keuchend wandte er dem Jüngeren sein Hinterkopf und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

Son-Goku, den diese Reaktion sehr erstaunte, fuhr nun mir der Hand zu Vegetas Unterleib und strich sachte und langsam mit seinen langen Fingern der erregte Schaft entlang. Umfaßte diese dann entschlossen, wobei er ein leises Stöhnen wahrnahm.

'Uhh... Geta! Heute so gnädig?? Mal was ganz neues von dir!' grinste Goku in sich und bewegte seine Hand mit langsamen Auf - und Abbewegungen. Dies war natürlich nicht ohne Folgen für ihn selbst entgangen und schon nach einigen Handbewegungen spürte er das eigene Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. 'Oh, Kami... warum erregt es mich so? Ich tue doch nichts, was mich erregen kann. Er ist ein Mann! Das geht doch nicht!!'

In Vegetas Innern kochte alles. Er wollte den Berührungen Gokus entfliehen, konnte es jedoch nicht in Wirklichkeit umsetzen. Alles war viel schwieriger, als sich der Lust auszuliefern. Das wußte er. Auch wenn nur ungewollt. Denn schließlich war er der Prinz. Der Dominante. 'Ich will nicht! Ich kann nicht...  ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren... '

Son-Gokus Griff um Vegetas Männlichkeit wurde verstärkt und die Bewegungen beschleunigt. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, aber er wollte es einfach weiter tun. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er selbst mangelhafte Erfahrungen, von anderen [ -.- No Comments..] zärtlich berührt und erst recht masturbiert [gomen...' *sichduck*] zu werden, hatte. 'Ist das etwa der Grund?? ' Verärgert über den Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte, daran nicht mehr denken zu müssen. Es gelang im jedoch nicht. Chichi war doch etwas distanziert und oft –aus seiner Sicht- diskriminierend. Etwas zu oft, um ehrlich zu sein!

'Der Kerl spinnt doch!!' schnaufte der ältere Saiyajin vor sich hin und versuchte nicht noch lautere Laute von sich zu geben, als er es schon tat. 'Aber es gefällt mir! Es ist geil, von ihm berührt zu werden! Ich will mehr, als nur von ihm berührt zu werden! Ich will ihn!' Plötzlich drehte sich dieser mit dem Gesicht zu dem Jüngeren hin und drückte ihn zurück in die Wanne. Bis Son-Goku unter ihm völlig perplex und ohne jeglichen Bewegungen da lag.

"Was ist los???" fratschelte der überrumpelte Saiyajin und sah Vegeta fragend an. 'Habe ich etwa was falsch gemacht??' den Gedanken verdrängte er aber im nächsten  Augenblick. Vegetas Gesicht näherte sich dem seinen und der Ältere leckte mit seiner rauen Zunge an der Wange des Jüngeren. 

Dutzend kleiner Elektroschocks wurden durch seinen gesamten Körper, angefangen von der mit der Zunge berührten Stelle, gejagt und breiteten wohlige Wärme, folgend von der im bekannten Hitze, aus. Die Zunge wurde von den weichen Lippen des Älteren ersetzt, die sachte Gokus Hals liebkosten. Nach einigen Augenblicken stoppte Vegeta jedoch und endlich konnte der Jüngere auch eine Antwort auf seine eben gestellte Frage aus dem Munde des Prinzen hören und 'spüren'! [Mamiiii.... bin ich böse *bigevilgrien*]

"Ich will dich, Kakarott!" zischte der Ältere in Gokus Ohr und presste sein Unterleib an das des Jüngeren.

Rot angelaufen versuchte Son-Goku das eben gerade Gehörte richtig zu verstehen, was sich in dieser Situation als ziemlich schwierig erwies. Die erregte Männlichkeit des Prinzen an seiner zu spüren, trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. 

Vegeta wartete nicht auf die Antwort und plazierte sich zwischen die Beine Gokus.

Dieser jedoch, endlich das Gemeinte raffend, starrte den Prinzen entsetzt an.

"Was? Was guckst du mich so an? Ich werde dir schon nicht weh tun!" hauchte der ältere Krieger und küsste den Jüngeren unter sich ganz leicht und ganz kurz auf dir Lippen.

"Vegeta,.. wie....?" stotterte Son-Goku und sein Blick wirkte verängstigt.

"Was, wie??" fragte er.

" Wie willst du mit mir...? Wir sind Männer!!" Seine Stimme nahm an Ton zu.

Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. 'Natürlich! Wie konnt' ich's nur vergessen?.....Oh, Gott...das wird noch was!' Er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Da er ihn ja schließlich damit verärgern könnte. Und das wollte er nun ganz und gar nicht! [*grien*] "So, wie es geht, mein Süßer!" wisperte er verführerisch in das Ohr Gokus und strich mit einem Finger an der Anus von Goku.

Sofort verstand er, was Vegeta gemeint hatte und sein Herz setzte für einen Moment völlig aus.

Mit einem panischen Schrei warf er Vegeta von sich und sprang aus der halbvollen Wanne raus.

Verdattert sah Vegeta den total beklommenen und entsetzen [und nackten!^^] Mann, der nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand gepresst und mit einem total panikerfüllten Gesicht, dastand.

'Was hat der denn?'

**Ende Teil 3**

Nijin: ?_? *vegetagriiiieeeenz* ......... Tja, dat werdet ihr nur erfahren, wenn ich von euch Reviews oder Mails bekomm'!!!! Egal ob Drohung, Lob oder Verbesserungsvorschläge! Alles ist bei mir willkommen!!^^. 

Wollt ihr's??? Dann ab an die Tastatur!!! *büttebütte*

'Geta: Nun bettelt die schoooon wieder!!*seufze nddenkopfschüttel*

Nijin: !!!!.......  Du schon wieder!?!?!

'Geta: *grieeeenz* Und wenn schon?! Was dann???

Nijin: Eine gute Frage..... *hehehe*

'Geta: .... ???....

Nijin: *aufveggiezukommt*

'Geta: *schwitz*

Nijin: *ihnumarmt-unddabeiteuflischgrinst*

'Geta: *verwirrtsei*

Goku: *stolziertfröhlichindenraum* ..... !!!!!....GETA!!!!!

'Geta: !!!!!!

Goku:  *schmollmundaufsetztundveggiemitdemblickinvisiernimmt*

'Geta: *nijinvonsichschubs*aufgokuzurennt*

Goku: *renntweg*springtaufsbettundnimmteinekampfpositionauf*

'Geta: *bleibtstehen*durchblicktdiesituation*undgrient*

Goku: *istverwirrt*

'Geta: *stehtgelassenda*

Goku: ..... ??...

'Geta: *springtaufgoku*

Veg&Go-kun: *landenhintermbett*

Nijin: *gucktdurchdietürspalthinein*.... ????...

!!!! *siehtaufeinmalgokuskleidungfliegen*hörtgokusschreien*undverlässtdaszimmer*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Owari*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nijin (*^.^*)


	4. Verwirrte Gefühle

*~***Krankenpflege4***~*

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (*^.~*)

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

EMail: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Pairing: Geta-und Goku ^^'(Was für eine Frage*g*)

Warning:   Lime, BD, UST ^.^

Widmung: Vor allem all den anderen Lesern. ^^*knuddel* ohne euch wüßt ich's nicht weiter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Irritiert saß der Saiyajin no Ouji in der Wanne und starrte verdutzt auf den Größeren- von etwas 5 Meter Entfernung- an. 

Dieser stand noch eine Weile so- ohne Regung und Worte. Dann schien er sich wieder zu besinnen und sprach: "Ve.. geta... das will ich nicht! Das geht nicht! Das tut weh!!!". Seine Stimme bebte und klang wie die von einem Kind, welcher vor einer Spritze Angst hatte [*g* Hat er auch! Vor deiner etwa auch?? .]

Nach diesen Worten plumpste Vegeta mit dem Gesicht in das Wasser. 'Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!!! Der Kerl haut mich um!!' [hat er schon^^]  Schließlich rappelte er sich in seine frühere Sitzposition auf und wusch sich das Wasser aus dem nassen Gesicht. "Natürlich geht das, Kakarott! Sonst würd ich's dir ja nicht sagen!" brummte er dann langsam aber sicher angesäuert und sah Goku mit einem tödlichem Blick an.

Goku sah ihn weiterhin schockiert an.

"Ach! Vergiss es!" Vegeta gab es auf. Es hätte doch keinen Sinn mehr. Seine Lust und sein Verlangen waren eh schon verflogen. Enttäuscht über die verpasste Chance widmete er sich dem Wasser zu und schenkte dem Jüngeren, welcher noch immer an der Wand gepreßt stand, keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit. Nach einigen Minuten wollte Vegeta raus. Da er allerdings noch zu verletzt war [ooch, der Arme^^], musste der jüngere Saiyajin ihn  wiedermal tragen.

Von seinem Schock erholt, nahm er den halb nassen - halb abgetrockneten Prinzen in die Arme und trug ihn vorsichtig hinaus. Unterwegs schaute er immer wieder auf die Fliesen, um nicht erneut auszurutschen. 

Vegeta, der die Arme um Gokus Hals geschlungen hatte, konnte die Augen nicht von dem jüngeren Saiyajin lassen. 'Er ist so süß... Es wäre selbst mir eine Ehre ihn als Geliebten zu haben! Ich steh zwar nicht auf lange Beziehungen, aber bei ihm... werd ich es mir sicher anders überlegen.' Bei dem Betrachten des anderen leckte er sich über die Lippen.  Mit den geröteten Wangen und dem noch immer ängstlichen Blick sah Son-Goku so....kindlich aus.

Der Jüngere versuchte den Blicken Vegetas zu entweichen. Ihm war es schon peinlich genug, ihn nackig, mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüften, zu tragen, da muss er ihn ausgerechnet auch noch die ganze Zeit beobachten. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich eine Hand des Prinzen von seiner Schulter löste und sich nun auf seine Brust legte. Viele kleine Schauer wurden an seinem ganzen Oberkörper verstreut [passt das Wort überhaupt dazu??]. 

Vegetas Finger begannen seine Erkundung des Oberkörpers Gokus und berührten immer nur knapp die sanfte Haut unter ihnen. Die neugierigen Fingern des Prinzen verbreiteten Gänsehaut und gleichzeitig riesige Hitze an Gokus Haut und in seinem Innern. Vegeta aber musste langsam aber sicher [oder wieder..] feststellen, dass sich auch bei ihm etwas zum Leben erweckt worden war, und eine kleine Beule bildete sich unter dem Handtuch. Dies machte ihm allerdings nichts aus, sondern trieb ihn an den Jüngeren zu reizen. Leider reichte ihm die Zeit nicht aus, seine Tat fortzuführen und er wurde etwas unsanft auf das Bett verfrachtet. Wiedermal enttäuscht verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust und sah den Mann vor sich unzufrieden an.

"Hm?? Hast du noch welche Wünsche?" fragte Son-Goku etwas genervt, versuchte sich jedoch zusammenzureißen.

"Ja! Hab ich!" sagte der Ältere innerlich erfreut über die Nachfrage und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger, er solle etwas näher kommen.

Son-Goku führte den 'Befehl' artig aus. Gebeugt und mit dem Gesicht zu Vegetas nun etwas näher, sah er ihn fragend an. Wartete auf den Wunsch seines Prinzen.

Dieser hatte allerdings andere Pläne und zog den jüngeren Saiyajin mit den Händen zu sich hinunter, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen und Goku , Gleichgewicht verlierend, auf das Bett landete. Vegeta drückte den Krieger fester an sich und streichelte stürmisch Gokus Rücken.

Son-Goku wußte nicht, was er machen sollte. Sollte er sich gegen den Prinzen wehren oder ihn tun lassen, was er will!? Keine Zeit zum nachdenken bekommend, spürte er, wie Vegetas Zunge an seinen Lippen leckte und damit um Einlass bat. Wider Willen öffnete er den Mund und spürte sofort die heiße und verspielte Zunge des Anderen. 

'Was tue ich hier eigentlich?? Wenn Chichi erfährt, was ich hier mache, lande ich auf der Straße!' 

Als der jüngere Saiyajin in den Gedanken schwebte, blieb der Ältere nicht untätig. Seine Hände wanderte zu dessen festen Hintern und massierte jede Pobacke genauestens. 

Der Atem Gokus beschleunigte sich, als Vegeta sich über ihn legte und die störrische Tücher entfernte, die ihre 'Intimstellen' bedeckten. Er küsste ihn wiederholt und begab sich dann schließlich seinem Hals, welchen er mit den Lippen und Zunge liebkoste. 

Son-Goku schien das ganze langsam doch zu gefallen. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen und vergrub seine Finger in Vegetas Haar. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und wurde langsam zum Keuchen.

Mit zärtlichen Bissen verwöhnte Vegeta den Hals seines Gespielten und rutschte immer weiter hinunter zu dessen Brust. An den Brustwarzen angekommen, nahm er sich erst die rechte vor- massierte die linke aber mit dem Zeigefinger und dem Daumen. Spielerisch und gleichzeitig wild, leckte er über die rechte Nippel und kassierte dafür ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen des Anderen. Ermutigt nahm er sie dann in den Mund. Leckte und saugte an ihr, bis sie sich hart aufstellte. Die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit schenkte er dann auch der anderen und widmete sich dann dem Waschbrettbauch, wo er dann mit der Zunge die Muskeln nachzeichnete und in der Bauchnabel versank.

'Oh, Kami!! Er will doch nicht etwa.... ohhh, jaaaa! Weiter!' Goku stöhnte auf, als Vegeta mit der Zunge weiter hinab glitt und sich seiner, schon deutlich erkennbaren Erregung, näherte.

Doch zu Vegetas Überraschung zog ihn Goku plötzlich zurück zu sich und küsste innig.

'Endlich mal traut er sich! Ich dachte schon, ich muss das ganze alleine machen' dachte sich der Ältere und erwiderte mit Vergnügen den Kuss. 'Ich muss aber verhindern, dass er ständig mich bei meinen Taten stoppt. Das stört..' Er löste sich von dem Kuss und sah in die vor Erregung halb geöffnete Augen Gokus. Dann schaute er sich um und fand das Gesuchte. Er erhob sich leicht und nahm den Handtuch vom Boden, den er oder Son-Goku um die Hüften trug, bevor sie hier landeten.

Fragend sah Goku zu, wie Vegeta es erhob und sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Bauch von ihm setzte. Er fasste Goku an den Handgelenken, wobei dieser es nicht mehr aushielt und eine Frage stellte: "Was soll denn das werden, Vegeta? Was machst du denn da? Was hast du vor?" Er brannte vor Neugierde.

Vegeta band den Tuch um die Handgelenke um und antwortete: "Wart's ab! Dann weißt du's!" 

Goku beobachtete, wie Vegeta ihn dann schließlich ans Bett fesselte  und mit seinem typischen Vegetagrinsen auf ihn herab sah. Zu spät kapierte Goku das Ganze und sah den erfreuten Vegeta erstaunt an. "Willst du mich etwa quälen, 'Geta-chan?" fragte er [Ich! Ich will! Ich meld mich freiwilig!! *g*].

"Was denkst du denn, wofür ich dich hier wohl sonst gefesselt habe??? Zum Spaß? Naja, dafür eigentlich auch!" grinste er spöttisch und rutschte wieder zwischen Son-Gokus Beine. "Ich will nicht, dass du mich bei meinem Vorhaben störst. Das ist alles!"

**Ende Teil 4**

@_@...... Tja, nicht alles ist so, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheint, nicht? Aber, das heißt nicht, dass es schon zu Ende ist -mit der Story. Ich habe nämlich noch einiges zu erzählen. Und wenn es euch interessiert, was noch so in dieser kleinen Welt der beiden Saiyajins passieren kann oder wird, müsst ihr mich nur mit euren Reviews oder eMails beglücken!^.~ Ich freu mich über jedes Stück!

Und ihr wisst- je mehr Kommis, desto schneller geht es mit der FF weiter! *knuff* Außer natürlich, ihr wollt es nicht mehr weiter lesen^^;

Nijin: Und hier noch eine kleine KVOA-Storie *^.^*

'Geta: Was soll das heißen?

Nijin: ? Was?

'Geta: KVOA-Storie.... Was soll das heißen?

Nijin: Tjoa. Sag ik net *grinz*

'Geta: *merklichgenervtist*schlitzaugenaufsetz*

Nijin: *troooopf* Immer mit der Ruhe!

'Geta: *dieaugennochengerwerden*

Nijin: .....mami ....

'Geta: *grrrrrr*

Nijin: Ähm! Immer cool bleiben! Ich hab da auch was schönes für dich!

'Geta: !! *neugiriegguck*

Nijin: *phu*

'Geta: Und das wäre?

Nijin: Hier! *getaeinfotoübergeb*

'Geta: Was... ist... das? *sichdasfotoanguckt* Ein Foto von Kaka-chan?? 

Nijin: *gg*getaankuck*

'Geta: *sabba*hechel*sichumkuck*

Nijin: ??? Was hat der denn nun?

'Geta: *weggeht*

Nijin: ........

'Geta: *sichinallenräumenumschaut*grinz*endlichdasgefundefindendreingeht*türzumacht*

Nijin: Wo will der den hin?............ !!!!Ö.Ö;;

Das schläft doch Goku-kun!*troooooooopf*andertürlausch*kopfschüttelndweggeht*

Nijin: Versteh einer die Kerle! ^^;

Goku: Ahhhhhhh!

Nijin: Armer Go-kun..... *kopfschüttel*

&~*~*~*~*++_++*~*~*~*~&


	5. Ein leises Pardon

*~***Krankenpflege5***~*

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (*~.^)~~@ 

Homegage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

EMail: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Pairing: Geta-und Glöckchen ^^ (war ja auch klar *fg*)

Warning:   Lime,  BD, Lemon ^^;; 

Infos: Ich habe endlich meinen Mut zusammengesammelt, um diesen Teil hier zu schreiben. Ich schreibe zum ersten Mal eine Lemon-Szene und hoffe deshalb, etwas geschaffen zu haben, was auch zum Lesen erträglich ist ^^; Hier geht es also weiter(*^.^*) Viel Spaß!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Vorhaben? Er will doch nicht etwa doch....' mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck musterte er den Älteren.

"Warum siehst du mich so an? So schön......deine Augen sind wie schwarze Rubine, die ich am liebsten immer bei mir haben würde!" [Ich will auch....seufz]Nach dem Satz beugte er sich zu Son-Goku, um erneut seine Mundhülle auszukosten. Es war jedoch ein eher wilder und unerzogener Kuss voller Leidenschaft, der zu explodieren drohte. Immer ungezähmter rangten ihre Zungen mit einander. Sie hatten immer nur wenige Bruchteile einer Sekunde nach dem Sauerstoff zu schnappen, um den Kuss nicht zu unterbrechen. Vegetas Hände glitten den nackten Oberkörper immer wieder hinab - und wieder hinauf. Seine Finger umspielten die schon längst versteiften Brustwarzen des Jüngeren und entlockten diesem immer wieder einen kurzes und gepresstes Stöhnen. Das Verlangen der Beiden steigerte immer weiter. Völlig im Rausch rieb Vegeta seinen Unterleib gegen den des Jüngeren und wurde ebenfalls mit ermunternden kurzen Stöhnen Son-Gokus belohnt. 

Doch plötzlich hörte der Ältere auf.. Ließ von dem Jüngeren ab und legte sich außer Atem mit dem Kopf auf Gokus Brust, die sich immer wieder hebte und senkte.

Ihre gesamten Körper waren mit kleinen Schweißperlen bedeckt und sie atmeten tief durch. 

Als der Stärkere der beiden wieder zu Atmen kam, wagte er sich und fragte: "Warum.. hast du aufgehört, Vegeta...." Es war eher ein Flüstern, doch der Angesprochene schien es verstanden zu haben.

Vegeta erhob seinen Kopf und sah in die nachtschwarzen Rubine Gokus. Er sah ihn an. Antwortete jedoch nicht. Der jüngere Saiyajin musterte seinen ebenfalls Prinzen fragend an, wartend auf seine soeben gestellte Frage.

"Ich..."kam es leise von Vegeta

"Hmm?"

"Ich wollte nicht, dass es zu schnell geht! Ich wollte dich noch etwas quälen!" grinste er dann errötet davon, dass ihn der Wirklichkeit er der Erste wäre, der am Ende war und es keine weitere Sekunde mehr aushalten würde. Doch wer gibt es schon gerne zu? Vegeta etwa? [*prust*hahaha*]

Son-Goku sagte nichts. Er wollte darüber nichts sagen. Er wußte nicht wieso er mit sich soetwas geschehen ließ. Er wußte nicht warum er hier überhaupt so untätig dalag, wo er sich doch ohne groß anzustrengen befreien könnte. War das die Neugier? Oder das Gefallen an dem Ganzem? Aber...gefiel es ihm wirklich, was der Prinz hier mit ihm machte? Keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte er die heiße brennende Zunge des Prinzen auf seiner nassen Haut.

"Ah....."hörte Vegeta Goku stöhnen und grinste erfreut über diese Reaktion. 

Er glitt mit der Zunge an der zarten Haut entlang und hinterließ heiße Spuren hinter sich, die für Goku  im nächsten Moment zu brennen begannen. Er rutschte immer weiter hinunter und hörte immer lauteres Keuchen und Stöhnen des Anderen. Für einen kurzen Moment hörte er jedoch erneut auf, wo er dann ein enttäuschtes Seufzen vernahm. Er sah an dem Jüngeren herab und begutachtete grinsend seine Leistung. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis sah er in das angestrengte Gesicht des Unterliegenen und lächelte schief.

Und so lag er: Mit geröteten Wangen, leicht geöffneten Mund, geschlossenen Augen und einem Schweißfilm an der Stirn. Immer wieder gab er tiefe Keuchen von sich und bewegte ab und zu seinen Kopf nach links und rechts. Und da er an das Bett gefesselt wurde, sah er in dieser Pose total sexy aus. [*kreisch*^^;]

'Er sieht zum anbeißen aus! Und genau das tu ich auch! ' Vegeta leckte sich verlangend an den Lippen und schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. In Gedanken stellte er sich den Jüngeren unter sich stöhnend vor- was er ja eh schon tat. Er malte sich in den Gedanken die Szene aus, die ihn zum Aufkochen zwang und sein Verlangen aufs Äußerste steigerte.

Er öffnete wieder seine vor Lust glänzende Augen und nahm sich vor, die Fantasien in Realität umzusetzen. Erneut leckte er sich mit der Zunge den Weg nach unten und näherte sich damit der pochenden Erregung des Mannes unter sich. Als er endlich die steife Männlichkeit des Unterklassenkriegers erreichte, hörte sich das Stöhnen Gokus schon fast nach einem Winseln an.

Der Bitte folgend berührte der Ouji die Spitze Gokus Erektion.

"Ahhh..... Ge..ta!" stöhnte der Jüngere und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

'Na, Süßer? Das willst du wohl??' grinste er in sich und leckte die gesamte Länge hinab [ ö.ö;].

Gokus Stöhnen wurde noch lauter und Vegeta musste schmunzeln. So schnell würde er heute nicht zufrieden sein. Noch hatte er nicht sein Vergnügen gehabt.

Entschlossen nahm er nun die steife Männlichkeit Gokus in seinen Mund und saugte kurz darauf.

"Oh, Kami... ich... ohh.... Ge..ta-chan!!" stöhnte der jüngere Saiyajin erneut und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aufzuschreien.

Der Saiyajin no Ouji saugte und leckte an der Schaft Gokus. Hörte den 'Gequälten' immer lauter stöhnen und keuchen. Er knabberte ab und zu leicht an der Penisspitze des Jüngeren und vernahm tatsächlich einen leisen Schrei.

"Genau das will ich! Ich will dich schreien hören! Deine geile Stimme will ich hören, Goku! Hörst du?" [was für Worte *verlegensei*] hauchte Vegeta heiser vor Erregung und dem Druck in seinem Unterleib und bemerkte, wie der Angesprochene unter diesen Worten leicht zusammenzuckte.

Nun ließ er von Son-Gokus Männlichkeit ab und leckte begierig die Länge hinab zu den Hoden [*^^*][*blush*]und spielte eine Zeit lang mit ihnen. Als er bemerke, dass Son-Goku schon fast soweit war, ließ er dann erneut von ihm ab,  kroch zu dessen Gesicht und küsste ihn innig.

Son-Goku unterbrach jedoch den Kuss. "Warum... hörst du auf?" fragte er außer Atem.

Vegeta musste lachen. Er lächelte und Strich ihm mit der Hand an der Wange. Dann antwortete er: "Wir haben Zeit! Oder hast du es eilig?"

Der Jüngere schüttelte errötet den Kopf.

"Na also!" Wieder küsste er ihn. Seine rechte Hand begab sich auf eine Wanderung und blieb zwischen Gokus Beinen liegen, wo die linke sich in dem schwarzen dichten Haar des Jüngeren verirrte.

Voller Erwartung schloss Son-Goku seine Augen. Aber anstatt das, was er erwartet hatte, glitt die Hand weiter hinunter und strich, wie ihm schon bekannt war, an der Anus. Gänsehaut bedeckte seinen Körper und er spürte, wie sein Herz immer langsamer zu schlagen an begann. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in die von Lust erfüllten Augen Vegetas. Gerade als Goku etwas dagegen sagen wollte, spürte er, wie ein Finger Vegetas Hand leicht in ihn eindrang. Ein schmerfülltes Stöhnen entkam Goku aus dem Munde und er kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Pssssch! Ganz ruhig! Entspann dich bitte, ich will dir nicht weh tun!" flüsterte der Prinz leise und strich ihm beruhigend an der Wange. Nach einer Weile bewegte er langsam den Finger. Als der Jüngere sich an den Schmerz gewöhnte, bemerkte dies der Ältere sofort und nahm einen zweiten Finger dazu. Wieder ein Schmerzensstöhnen. Und dann einen dritten. Aber auch dieser Schmerz verging ganz schnell und Vegeta konnte endlich die enge Öffnung dehnen.

Son-Gokus Herz raste bei dem Gedanke an das Kommende. Von einer Seite aus Angst und Schmerz, von der anderen aus Neugier. Das neue Gefühl welches von den Fingern ausging, war zwar unbeschreiblich, aber auch schmerzhaft. Plötzlich füllte er, wie Vegeta die Finger aus der engen Spalte wieder entfernte und sich nun wieder zwischen seine Beine legte. Erwartungsvoll kniff Goku die Augen zusammen und sein Herz machte Spitzenrekorde.

Der Ältere nahm Goku an den Hüften und plazierte ihn in eine richtige Position. Langsam führte er in zu seinen Erektion und sah in das schon im Voraus schmerzerfüllte Gesicht Gokus. Er musste schmunzeln. 'Dieser süße Baka!' Dann aber drang er in den Körper vor ihm ein ...

Ende Teil 5 

Nicht sehr vielversprechend- der Kapitel hier, oda? Naja, ich hoffe dennoch, dass es wenigstens euch gefallen hat, und ihr auch die Fortsetzung lesen wollt. Wenn ja, wisst ihr, was zu tun ist*^^* Ich freue mich immer mega doll über Reviews, wie über eMails! Und desto mehr es sind, desto schneller werd ich die FF auch fortsetzen wollen! 

Eine KVOA-Story tu ich euch diesmal nicht an! Keine Angst^^ Aber ich bitte um Kommis!!

Ya Ni


	6. Die Fortsetzung eines begonnenen Spiels

***~*Krankenpflege6*~***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (#^ - ^#) 

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Email: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Pairing: Geta-und Glöckchen^^ (is'ja auch klar*fg*)

Warning: BD, Lemon -' 

Infos: Für den Fall, dass ihr euch fragt, was dieses dumme Gequassel in den [..] Klammern steht: Es sind meine unnötige und dumme Kommentaren; Bei Beschwerden gegen die lästigen Kommentare wenden sie sich bitte an mich!! (*^ - ^*)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Das kleine Zimmer, welches dem angeblichen Prinzen der Saiyajin gehörte, war nun mit leisen Stöhn-und Keuchgeräuschen erfüllt. Immer häftiger drang der Ältere in den Körper vor sich. Immer lauter stöhnte Son-Goku- vor Schmerz oder vor Lust? Das war Vegeta jetzt egal. Zu Anfang hatte er sich noch zurückgehalten, jetzt aber- von dem Wahnsinnsgefühl in dem anderen zu sein -überwältigt, stieß er so hart, wie er nur konnte, zu. Die Enge Gokus, die ihn umhüllte, machte ihn verrückt und wirkte wie Rauschgift auf ihn. 

"Ahh! ..." 'Vegeta... bitte! Hör auf....'flehte Son-Goku in seinem Inneren. Doch vergeblich. Unaufhörlich schmerzhafter spürte er die Stöße des Älteren und er füllte langsam, wie das Wasser in seinen Augen aufstieg. Trännen bildeten sich in diesen und er kniff sie wieder fest zusammen. 'Vegeta ... warum tust du mir das an .. ?'

Vegeta, dessen Augen vor Lust geschlossen waren, öffnete diese, um seinen Geliebten betrachten. Um zu sehen, wie sehr er ihm gefiel und ob der Jüngere es ebenfalls genoß. Doch anstatt einen genußvollen Gesichtsausdrucks, sah dieser die tränenvernetzte Wangen und hörte leises Wimmern, welches Goku ,vermischt mit dem lauten Stöhnen, von sich gab..... Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er zu hart geworden war. Er dachte, dass Son-Gokus Schmerz schon längst Geschichte war und, dass dieser sein Können auskostete.... Er hatte sich geirrt. Und es tat ihm weh den Jüngeren so zu sehen, weshalb er auch langsamer wurde.

Die urplötzliche Langsamkeit Vegetas Bewegungen bemerkte Son-Goku sofort und wollte zum Protest greifen, als er überraschend eine Hand, die seine Wange sachte streichelte, auf seinem Gesicht spürte. 'Hat er meine Trännen bemerkt?' fragte er sich und öffnete schließlich seine tränenerfüllte Augen. Es war noch nie so, dass er sich vor Trännen geschämt hatte, jedoch dieses Mal hätte er sich am liebsten in das kleinste Mäuseloch verkrochen [... was hier in der CC gar net zu finden ist^^] .

Vegeta setzte eine sorgenvolle Miene auf, beendete schließlich seine Tat und hielt inne.

"W..warum hörst du auf?"fragte der Unterklassenkrieger mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

'WAS? Will der Idiot mich verarschen?' Völlig verblüfft schaute er zu dem Unterliegenen hinunter. Er fragte ihn doch tatsächlich, warum er aufgehört hat! 'Spinnt er?' "Genießt du es mit mir Sex zu haben, Kakarott?" fragte er schließlich.

"Was?"Goku wurde bleich. Würde er seinem Prinzen die Wahrheit sagen, würde sich dieser garantiert ein Vergnügen daraus machen, und sich über ihn lustig machen. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um Vegeta nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. "Ja. Was soll denn die Frage? !" Diese Entgegnung war ohne jegliche Emotionen und ohne jeglichen Ausdruck ausgesprochen worden. In einer Art, in der Vegeta von ihm gar nicht gewohnt war, Antworten zu bekommen.

Der Ältere spürte wie Wut in ihm aufstieg und sein Gesicht nahm den typisch-Vegeta bösen und kaltherzigen Ausdruck an. Plötzlich hallte einen knallenden Klatschen und ein "Au!" durch den Raum.

Son-Goku sah verdattert den Prinzen an. 

"Warum..." flüsterte dieser leise und deutete damit auf die gerade bekommende Ohrfeige.

"Du fragst also warum? Hä?" Vegetas Stimme hörte sich spöttisch und kalt an. "Wenn ich dich was frage, will ich auch eine präzise und ehrliche Antwort, Kakarott! Du vergießt wohl, wenn du da vor dir hast! ?" [oder in dir^-^;] brüllte der Prinz den jüngeren Saiyajin an. Jedoch tat ihm der Satz im nächsten Augenblick leid. Er sah, wie es den Unterklassenkrieger unter ihm verletzte und wie dieser beschämt seinen Blick abwand.

"Kakarott, hör zu! Ich sage es nicht noch einmal! Ja, es. tut mir leid, aber..." Vegeta sprach seine Entschuldigung ziemlich leise aus, so als ob er es nicht wollte, gehört zu werden [wann will er das schon? ^^], was für Son-Goku ein Leichtes mit seinen guten Ohren gewesen war, die Wörter klar und deutlich zu verstehen.

'Was? Vegeta entschuldigt sich?' Abrupt bildete sich Glänzen in seinen Augen und ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine schmerzverzogene Lippen. Als er gerade etwas äußern wollte, wurde er von einem "aber.." Vegetas unterbrochen.

"Aber, wenn ich es schon mit dir treibe, dann will ich auch gegenseitiges Gefallen sehen! Oder..."stoppte er den angefangenen Satz und zog sich ungewollt aus dem anderen Saiyajin heraus. ". willst du dich über mich lustig machen?" setzte er den Satz fort und befreite Goku aus den Fesseln, die um seine Gelenke gebunden waren und ihn an dem Bett festhielten. Er schmiß den Handtuch, der um die Gelenke Gokus war, in die nächstbeliebige Ecke und platzierte sich neben den Befreiten auf das Bett.

Son-Goku rieb sich die roten Handgelenke und sah den Prinzen erstaunt an. Dann aber lächelte er kurz und sagte: "Wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, dass ich mich über dich lustig machen würde, Geta-chan?"

Dieser sah ihn nicht an. Sagte aber auch nichts.

"Vegeta. ?"

Der Angesprochene sah den Jüngeren fragend an.

Son-Goku erhob sich von seinem Platz und drückte den verwirrten Prinzen in das weiche Samt.

"Was... ?" konnte er nur noch herausbringen, bevor er weiche Lippen auf den seinen spürte.

Son-Goku löste sich dann aus dem Kuss und sah den Älteren grinsend an. "Wenn wir das Spiel schon mal angefangen haben, dann sollten wir es doch auch zum Ende führen!" [olala! Goku, du wilder Hengst *lach*]sagte er und wartete auf die klare Antwort des Prinzen.

Einige Sekunden sah der völlig überrumpelte Mann in das grinsende Gesicht des Jüngeren, besann sich aber schließlich.

Völlig überraschend nahm Goku einen kleinen Ruck unter sich war und spürte dann den Älteren über sich liegen. Wie dieser nun grinsend auf ihm lag und seinen Oberkörper mit seinen mächtigen Händen [komischer Ausdruck^.^;] massierte. 

"Ouh, Geta! Bist du so scharf auf mich?" säuselte Goku verführerisch und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Hast du dich eigentlich noch nie im Spiegel betrachtet? Dann tu das! " grinste der Ältere und fing an Gokus Hals zu saugen und zu knabbern.

"Sehe ich denn so toll aus, mein kleiner Prinz?" piepste Goku ironisch.

Der ältere Saiyajin sah ihn an. Dann schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein! Noch toller!!" hauchte er und widmete sich wieder Gokus Hals.

"Na dann sollte ich es wohl tun!" lachte der er, kniff Vegeta sanft am Hintern und gab ein lautes Stöhnen von sich, um diesen dann zu ärgern.

Vegeta, rot angelaufen, sah den Provokanten gespielt böse an, drängte sich zwischen seine Beine und schob seine beide Hände unter dessen festen Hintern. Dann drückte er Goku an seinen eigenen Unterleib und hörte wieder ein provozierendes Stöhnen des jüngeren Saiyajins. "Na, warte! Dir wird das Lachen...ähm..ich meine das Stöhnen noch vergehen!"

"Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach noch tun?"fragte Goku lachend.

"Schreien!" flüsterte dieser in Gokus Ohr und knabberte an dessen Ohrläppchen.

"Ohhhhhh! Harte Worte! Soweit musst du mich erst kriegen, Getaleinchen!" griente Son-Goku, schlang seine Hände um Vegetas Hals und zog diesen dann näher zu sich.

"Das garantier ich dir, Schätzchen!" trotzte der Prinz und hob Gokus Hintern etwas an.

Dieser kniff die Augen erwartungsvoll zusammen.

'Keine Angst! Dieses Mal werde ich vorsichtiger sein!' versprach Vegeta es vor sich und drang langsam in Goku ein. Dieses Mal ging er vorsichtiger und langsamer vor.

Goku bemerkte, dass der Schmerz nicht mehr so groß, wie zu Beginn ihres 'Abenteuers' war und spürte nach einigen Stößen, wie sich der Schmerz in unbändige Lust umwandelte.

Vegetas Körper zitterte vor Verlangen. Am liebsten hätte er den Jüngeren schon gleich hart genommen, was er aber nicht tun konnte, oder eher sollte. Er musste sich zurückhalten. Und das für Goku. Doch auf einmal spürte er, wie Son-Goku sich ihm entgegen presste und dabei genüßlich aufstöhnte. Vegeta schnappte überrascht tief nach Luft. 'Ist er etwa schon soweit?' Die Chance ließ er sich nicht entgehen und stieß sofort härter als davor zu.

Das Bett knarrte unter den beiden schweren Körpern und die Fensterscheiben waren nicht mehr so durchsichtig, wie noch vor einer Weile davor. Milchig, bedämpft vom heißen Atem der sich im Moment Liebenden.

"Mehr!...Ve..geta...schneller!" forderte Goku stöhnend voller Ekstase.

Dem 'Befehl' folgend, beschleunigte der Ältere seine Bewegungen und stieß immer schneller zu, bis er spürte, dass die Steigerung seiner Lust ins unerläßliche wuchs. Um nicht alleine zum Orgasmus zu kommen, nahm er nun eine Hand von Gokus Hüfte, legte diese um dessen großewachsene [o.O] Erregung und massierte diese im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen.

Son-Goku dachte sofort am Ziel angekommen zu sein, als er die Hand des Prinzen um seinen Penis spürte. Jedoch reichte es noch nicht. Erst als sich die Bewegungen um seine Männlichkeit beschleunigten, spürte er, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog und nur noch um Erlösung schrie.

Bei der plötzlichen Enge war auch Vegeta dann soweit.

Bei dem letzten Stoß Vegetas und Gokus letztem Aufbäumen explodierte alles um sie herum in einem gleißendem Licht. Keuchend ließen sie sich in das weiche Schlafgemach fallen und lagen schwer atmend in den Armen des jeweils anderen, bis sie schließlich erschöpft einschliefen.

Ende Teil 6 

O.o Lemon... ob ich sowas überhaupt kann? *mitdenschulternzuckt* Ich habe mir aber Mühe gegeben, wenigstens etwas hinzubekommen. Und es ist auch fast das dreifache von meinen sonstigen Kapiteln geworden, toll was! Ob's so toll ist, will ich natürlich von euch hören*grien*. Schreibt Reviews und ich werde mich mit dem nächsten Chapter auch beeilen, nicht so wie letztes Mal...

©Nijin


	7. Und der Morgen danach

***~*Krankenpflege7*~***

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (*~.^)%`*

EMail: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Pairing:Na wer wohl? Wer es bis jetzt gelesen hat, weiß es auch^^

Warning: bissle von Sap & Spoiler^^; (oder??) *netwissentu*

Infos: In diesem Kapitel passiert net besonders vieles.*^-^*Hoffe aber dennoch auf einige Kommis!^^;

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fröhlich vor sich hin summend öffnete eine blauhaarige Frau die Tür und betrat somit ihr riesiges Anwesen. Nichts ahnend stieg sie die unzählige Treppen der Capsule Corporation hinauf und lächelte vergnügt. 'Ich würde nur zu gerne das Gesicht von Vegeta sehen. Hihi! ' Viel früher als abgesprochen kehrten die Frauen der zwei letzten Saiyajins zurück, um die beiden Kämpfer zu überraschen. Stolz, gut gelaunt und mit einigen Einkaufstüten in der Hand ging sie den langen Flur entlang und blieb vor der Tür Vegetas stehen. Zögernd überlegte sie, ob es besser wär ihn doch nicht zu wecken. 'Bei dem weiß man's ja nie! Er ist immer so exzentrisch!!' Doch sie sammelte ihren Mut und öffnete die Tür. Suchend nach dem Ouji sah sie sich um, fand den Gesuchten jedoch nicht im Zimmer. "Typisch! Bestimmt steckt er wieder in seinem GR-Raum!! Unfassbar!! Wie kann man nur von früh bis spät trainieren! Verstehe einer die Männer...", schnaubend drehte sie sich um und marschierte in Richtung GR-Raum, wo sie wütend die Tür öffnete und Vegeta vorfand. Jedoch nicht alleine. Ganz nackt lagen sie da, eng an einander gekuschelt und noch immer tiefschlummernd auf dem zertrümmerten und kalten Boden. Sie dachte im ersten Moment, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Jedoch vergeblich. Vor Schock ließ sie ihre Tüten fallen und stand starr nur noch da. 

Von dem Knistern der Verpackungen aufgeweckt sah der Prinz mit müden Augen in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Als er erkennen konnte, wer sie gerade ansah, riss er die Augen auf und setzte sich schnell auf. 'Bulma!' 

Schockiert über das Ganze verließ sie das Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Dieses Mal wachte auch Goku auf und rieb sich müde seine verschlafene Augen. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er und blickte zu seinem Gespielten hinauf, welcher steif dasaß und ihm keine Antwort zu geben wollen schien. 

Plötzlich fühlte der Ältere eine starke Hand an seinem Handgelenk und befand sich dann wieder in der Umarmung Gokus. 

Goku kuschelte sich an diesen und schnurrte lieblich. "Morgen, Koi! Hast du gut geschlafen?"  Er blickte zu Vegeta und schenkte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, der aber nicht erwidert wurde. 

Verwirrt schaute der Jüngere seinen Prinzen an und wartete auf irgendeine Antwort.

"Bulma......" 

"Was?" Goku verstand den Sinn nicht und umarmte den Älteren.

Dieser befreite sich aus der Umarmung und schubste Goku etwas unsanft von sich.

Empört über diese Reaktion füllte der jüngere Saiyajin ein leichtes Stechen in der Brustgegend und griff bestimmt nach der Hand des Älteren. "Vegeta, was hast du?" wollte er ganz ernst wissen.

Endlich sah ihn dieser an, aber nicht so wie er erwartet hatte. Sein Blick war kalt und ließ Goku etwas frösteln.

"Verdammt, Kakarott!"

Bei dem Namen zuckte er kurz zusammen. Nun, das musste ja wohl etwas ganz Ernstes sein. Warum war Vegeta so verärgert? Er hatte ihn doch nur umgearmt und einmal geküsst... 

"Bulma ist da! Und sie hat uns beide gesehen!", schrie der Ältere und sprang auf.

"Was? Aber...  sie ist zu früh... Sie wollten doch erst morgen kommen....", entgegnete der andere und sah zu, wie der Verärgerte seinen Morgenmantel schnappte und schließlich im Flur verschwand, hinter sich die Tür laut zuknallend.

"Na, toll! ..... Und was jetzt? Chichi wird mich rausschmeißen...  wo soll ich dann hin?" Ihn überkam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Schließlich konnte er ja dann auch schlecht bei einem seiner Freunde einziehen! Er hatte kein Geld, keine Arbeit und auch keine Notunterkunft, falls Bulma ihm das nicht verzeiht. Seufzend erhob er sich und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. "Vegeta....."

Leicht knurrend setzte sich Bulma auf die Couch und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust [like Vejiita:-P].

Sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie sich so aufregte. Vielleicht, weil sie doch noch Hoffnungen hatte, Vegetas Herz für sich vollkommen zu gewinnen? Vielleicht nur eine klitzekleine Hoffnung??? Vielleicht...... aber sie wusste im Grunde, dass er ein ziemlich schwieriger Fall war. Dass er seine Gefühle nie zeigen wollte und es deshalb ein ziemlich großes Problem für ihre Beziehung war.... schon immer. Sie wusste es und trotzdem... Sie hörte schnelle Schritte und konnte sich schon denken wer es war. Es waren seine Schritte. Sein Gang. Seine Art. Sie erkannte ihn von Hunderten von Menschen. Ihn.

Plötzlich stand er hinter ihr und atmete einmal tief durch. "Bulma....."

Die blauhaarige Frau drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an.

"Es.... tut mir leid! Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!..... Ich...." stotterte er – als Entschuldigung?

Bulma lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und sagte leise als Antwort: "Wofür entschuldigst du dich?"

Erst verdattert, dann aber ziemlich erstaunt sah er die Frau an. "Aber..." weiter kam er  nicht.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand dann wieder auf. "Vegeta du weißt doch, dass es noch nie eine richtige Beziehung zwischen uns beiden gab."

Der Mann sah sie mürrisch an.

"Seh mich nicht so an! Wir haben vielleicht ein Kind, aber....." sie stoppte und sah im tief in die Augen.

"Aber?" fragte er fast flüsternd und wandte den Blick ab. Ihre Augen waren schön. Jedoch empfand er für sie nicht das, was ihn mit ihr verbinden könnte. Auch nicht ihre Schönheit, Freundlichkeit oder ihre Güte ihn hier solange auszuhalten und einen Schlafplatz zu geben, obwohl er ihr immer nur seine unfreundliche, missgelaunte und sture Seite zeigte. 

Sie lächelte sanft und umarmte ihn leicht. "Du weißt doch selbst genau, dass du mich nicht mehr als eine Freundin liebst, auch wenn ich mir da oft mehr erhofft habe. Ich wäre aber dennoch sehr froh, wenn ich wenigstens deine Freundin bleiben darf.", flüsterte sie leise und drückte sich enger an ihn.

"Du bist meine beste Freundin, Bulma!" sagte er ebenfalls leise und umarmte sie auch.

Bulma war über die Antwort sehr erstaunt gewesen und bedankte sich leise.

"Du warst die Zweite, die mich über meine Taten nachzudenken zwang. Du warst die Zweite, die mich so sah, wie ich bin! Nicht, als einen Mörder, was ich zwar auch bin..."   

"Nein! Warst! Du warst es Vegeta!", hörte er Bulma sanft und ruhig sagen und musste lächeln. 

"Danke! ...... Ich bin dir für alles..."

Die blauhaarige Frau bemerkte, wie schwer es für ihn fiel, diese Wörter auszusprechen und unterbrach seinen Satz, indem sie ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte. "Pss! Ich weiß es Vegeta! Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken!"

Der Ouji spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen aufstiegen und er drückte sich noch enger an seine Vertraute. 'Danke!'

Goku schleichte zur gleichen Zeit durch die Capsule Corp. Und suchte nach seinem 'Geliebten'? Ob es nur für eine Nacht gewesen war, wusste er nicht. Diese Antwort wollte er auch nicht wissen. In der letzten Nacht fühlte er sich so wohl in der Nähe des anderen. Aber eigentlich fühlte er sich immer wohl in dessen Gegenwart. Er spürte irgendetwas in seiner Magengegend, als er an Vegeta dachte und lächelte leicht. 'Kann es wirklich sein, dass... ' Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er die Beiden im Wohnzimmer umgearmt stehen sah.

Das schöne Gefühl wurde durch einen stechenden Schmerz abgelöst und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. So schnell und leise, wie es für ihn in diesem Moment war, verschwand er aus der Sicht der Beiden. 'Ich muss hier weg!' war sein einziger Gedanke.....

**Ende Teil7**

Bissel kurz, oder? Ich weiß. Aber zu einem längeren hatte ich nicht besonders viel Lust gehabt. Letztes Kapitel war fast das dreifache und Reviews gab es jedoch um das dreifache weniger... Den Treuen Lesern und Reviewern bin ich sehr dankbar und schreib daher auch noch weiter, denn sonst würde wahrscheinlich nix mehr von mir kommen... es ist schade und vermitelt mir das Gefühl, dass die FF keiner liest...

Naja, wie dem auch sei. Hier ist der nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe er gefällt euch einigermaßen mehr (?) als der letzte.

Viele süßen Grüße an alle, eure Nijin


	8. Das Büro

***~*Krankenpflege8*~***

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (*~.^)%`*

Email: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu (Bitte besuchen!!!)

Pairing:  Möhrchen und unser Gemüse – Prinzchen *^-^*

Warning: sap?? Sonst nix mehr^^;

Note: Gomen-ne, Minna-san. Ihr musstet ziemlich lange auf den nächsten Kapitel warten. Leider hatte ich ziemlich stressige Wochen hinter mir. Schule und vor allem was anderes. Ich erfuhr, wer in dem HP Buch 5 sterben wird und dies war für mich ein echter Schock... Ich hoffe ihr könnt es nachvollziehen und würde mich für eine kleine Tröstung maga - dolle freuen, nämlich über Reviews! Das wär wohl das einzige, womit ihr mich noch trösten könntet -.-"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sich auf die Aura seiner Lebensgefährtin –Chichi – konzentriert, benutzte Son-Goku die Momentane Teleportation und stand im nächsten Moment vor dieser.

Erschrocken vor Überraschung schrie diese auf und ließ die Teller auf den Boden fallen, wo diese dann in etliche Spliter zersprangen. 

"SON-GOKU!?", hörte der Saiyajin die hysterische Stimme seiner Frau und zuckte ebenso schnell, wie diese ihn am Kragen packte, zusammen. Ihn ordentlich durchrüttelnd sah sie ihn noch immer schockiert und böse an. Goku schwieg nur. 'Was hab ich ihr schon wieder getan, dass sie hier aus mir Cocktail macht??'

"Hast DU sie noch ALLE???", schrie Chichi noch immer aufgebracht. "Du erscheinst hier einfach vor mir, erschreckst mich so, dass mir fast das Herz in die Schuhe rutscht und alle Teller, die wir hier im Haus HATTEN und ich in den Händen trug, SIND JETZT AUCH ALLE HIN!!!!", brüllte sie und knurrte laut.

'Mein Gott! Die knurrt ja schon fast wie Vegeta!' Als er bemerkte, an wen er da gerade gedacht hatte, verschwand das Glänzen aus seinen Augen und das Gesicht nahm einen traurige Ausdruck an.

Chichi sah es und ließ den Mann los. "Was ist? Tut es dir leid?", fragte sie mit einer tiefen und lauten Stimme.

"Ja.", sagte der Mann, um endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu waren und entfernte sich von seiner Frau.

"Hey! Wo willst du hin?", schrie diese empört über Gokus Entfernen und lief hinter ihm her, ihn an der Schulter fassend. Aber sie wurde überraschenderweise ziemlich unsanft abgestoßen.

"Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie Goku beinahe und knallte die Ausgangstür hinter sich zu.

Perplex sah Chichi ihm nach und hielt sich die Hände vor der Brust. 'Son-Goku?'

Genervt latschte der aufgewühlte Saiyajin durch die unendlich lange Landstraße. Gelegentlich trat er mal hie oder da nach einem Stein und seufzte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was in ihn gefahren war. Sein Verhalten gegenüber Chichi war falsch, aber sie hatte mal wieder eine ihrer typischen Anfälle in letzter Zeit, bei denen sie ganz unausstehlich ist. In der Hoffnung sie würde sich vom Alltag erholen, war sie mit Bulma und den Kindern für eine Woche in die Bergen gefahren, aber....... Keine Wirkung. 'Ich glaube sie ist noch schlimmer geworden!', dachte sich der Saiyajin und sah zum Himmel hinauf. 'Irgendwie benimmt sie sich komisch.....'

Derweil stolzierte der stolze Saiyajin no Ouji durch eine grüne Landschaft, weiter entfernt von der großen und lauten Westlichen-Hauptstadt, und dachte an die letzte Nacht zurück. Er wusste selbst nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, aber es war passiert. Er hatte Kakarott flach gelegt. Bei dem Gedanke, dass er der Dominantere über den stärksten aller Starken war, bildete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, welches sich einige Sekunden später zu einer hinterhältigen Form bildete. 'Kakarott ist ja auch zu dumm! Lässt sich einfach so nehmen!' Er sah sich um und blieb dann stehen. Was ist aber, wenn er für den Prinzen bei dieser Nacht Gefühle entwickelte? Immerhin konnte es ja sein, dass er was für ihn empfand..... Vielleicht nur ein klitzekleines Bisschen??? Vegeta schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. An was dachte er da nun schon wieder? War das etwa Hoffnung an etwas, was nie in Erfühlung gehen würde? Und warum ausgerechnet bei Kakarott?

Seufzend ließ er sich in das hohe, weiche Gras fallen. 

'Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass ICH mich in diesen Baka verliebt habe?........' Stille breitete sich in seinem Innern aus. 'Das kann nicht sein! Das darf nicht sein! Nicht in ihn! Nicht in diesen großen, dummen,... süßen Naivling?' Leichte Röte bildete sich um seine Nase und ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

"Wie konntest du es wagen, mir so den Kopf zu verdrehen, Son-Goku?", flüsterte er sanft und leise, bevor er die Augen schloss und glücklich einschlief.

Am Himmel erschien bereits der helle Mond und der Himmel selbst war nun in der dunklen Finsternis der Nacht verschlungen.

Müde von seinem Spaziergang betrat der Saiyajin leise das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer seiner Frau und ihm, und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zum Bett, um diese nicht zu wecken. Jedoch bemerkte dies ihn anscheinend wartende Frau und setzte sich sofort aufrecht hin.

"Wo warst du so lange?", fragte sie sorgend und schaltete die Tischlampe an.

Goku kratzte sich enttäuscht am Hinterkopf [wie ich diese Angewohnheit an ihm liebe!!! *^-^*] und kroch nur in Boxershorts unter die Decke, nachdem er aus der Kleidung schlüpfte. "Nirgends!"

Chichi sah ihn verwundert an. Die Antwort schien ihr jedoch nicht zu gefallen. "WO-WARST-DU???" fragte sie laut. 

Der Mann sah keinen Ausweg und sagte ihr die Wahrheit. "Ich war nur spazieren! Das ist die Wahrheit!" Dann drehte er sich von ihr weg und schloss die Augen.

Beleidigt knipste Chichi die Lampe aus und zeigte Son-Goku nun ebenfalls ihren Rücken. 

Dem Saiyajin war es mehr als ungemütlich gewesen, so mit seiner Frau umzuspringen, aber so könnte es nun wirklich nicht weiter gehen.

Sich die Augen reibend torkelte der so stolze Prinz durch die Capsule Corp.-Gänge und gähnte vor Müdigkeit. 'Den ganzen Tag verpennt.....', dachte er und bemerkte, dass es schon ziemlich spät war. 'Halb eins!' Er verdrehte seine Augen und versuchte konzentriert Bulmas Aura ausfindig zu machen. Zu seiner Verwunderung konnte er diese nicht finden und dies bedeutete, dass sie - " ...bei diesem Versager ist!" Knurrend zuckte er mit den Schultern und blieb stehen. "Eigentlich bin ich jetzt alleine hier! Die Briefs sind noch immer weg und Trunks?....treibt sich sonst wo herum... Mit ein paar neuen Mädels oder mit Kakarotts Bengel! .........Kakarott....." Nachdenklich schaute er in die Runde und stellte fest, dass er sich vor Bulmas Büro befand. Da war er noch nie gewesen. Es hat ihn auch nie richtig interessiert, was sie da alles drinnen hat. Schließlich kann und braucht auch er nicht alles wissen. Er zuckte erneut gleichgültig mit den Schultern und setzte seinen Weg fort. 'Mir egal....'

Drei Schritte und er blieb dann stehen. Drehte sich um und ging auf der Tür zu, die er ihm nächsten Augenblick öffnete. Den Lichtschalter betätigend konnte er auch im nächsten Augenblick den Raum betrachten.

Wie er es sich bereits erdenken konnte, war es ein riesiges Zimmer mit unendlichen Schränken mit etlichen Ordnern und sonst noch irgendetwas, was er nicht identifizieren konnte.

Neugierig ging er um die Runde und schaute den Inhalt der Schränke an. 'Nur langweiliges Zeug hier.... Nix Vernünftiges!!' Schmollend ließ er sich in das weiche Bürosessel neben dem Bürotisch fallen und öffnete die Tischschubladen, wühlte eine Zeit in den Papieren und fischte etwas Albumförmiges heraus. 

Er betrachtete das Album und lass das darauf geschriebene Inschrift: "Past Memories". Da er damit nichts anfangen konnte – Englisch hatte er nie lernen können-, schaute er sich also lieber den Inhalt an. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich sofort, als er auf der ersten Seite ein Foto von Bulma und Yamchu sah. "Dieses dumme Weib......!!", brummte er und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er das Foto erneut betrachtete. Die beiden saßen leicht bekleidet und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf einer Hollywoodschaukel. Bei dem Betrachten spürte Vegeta, wie Wut ihn ihm aufstieg. Wütend blätterte er um und riss die Augen weit auf. Nun waren es Fotos von ihm und Bulma. Wie sie ihr Geburtstag gefeiert hatten. Er - genervt stehend - und Bulma am Halse hängen habend. Oder beim Barbecue. Mit vollem Munde. Oder rot vor Wut, beim Essen fotografiert zu werden. 

Tief durchatmend blätterte er erneut um und sah........ Son-Goku. Wie dieser mit ihm im Swimmingpool ein Wettschwimmen veranstaltete. 

'Egal wo, er sieht immer so süß aus.... So... unschuldig und rein!' Sein Gesicht nahm eine sanfte Züge auf. Den Zeigefinger legte er auf das Fototeil, wo der jüngere Saiyajin abgebildet war und schloss dann seufzend seine Augen. "Ach, Kakarott.......", keuchte er enttäuscht darüber alleine hier zu sein und blätterte wieder um. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sprang er mit einem wilden Aufschrei auf. Seine Augen waren nun weit, weit aufgerissen und sein Gesicht mit einem tiefrotem Ton angelaufen.

Dieses Foto, welches hier angeklebt war, hatte er noch nie gesehen. Nicht mal die Existenz davon kannte er.

"D...das ist unmöglich!!! Wann....wann hat sie...?"

Ende Kapitel 8 

Trüttelitütü^.^ Bin ich gemein oder fies??? Wollt ihr wissen, was auf dem Foto drauf ist? Aber so leicht werdet ihr es leider nicht erfahren können... Allerdings würde ich sogar diese Woche noch eine Fortsetzung uploaden, wenn ihr mir nur schön reviewt und mich motiviert. ^_^v Eure Entscheidung zählt! Viele süße Grüße, Nijin


	9. Das verheimlichte Foto

***~*Krankenpflege9*~***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (*~.^)%`*

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Email: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Pairing:  Möhrchen und unser Gemüse-Prinzchen*^-^*

Warning: ein bissle von Lime & OOC???

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Das... das... " Völlig sprachlos beobachtete er das Foto, welches sich in dem 'Geheim' - Album Bulmas befand. 

Auf dem Foto, welches Geta nun schon seit geraumen 5 Minuten betrachtete, waren Son-Goku und Vegeta drauf. Son-Goku lag mit einem offenen, weißen Hemd auf einer Couch, die Geta ziemlich bekannt war- "Die Couch .... steht doch hier im Haus.... im Wohnzimmer...", flüsterte er verblüfft.. Dennoch lag er da nicht alleine! Vegeta, dessen Oberkörper völlig entblößt war, lag auf diesem in dessen Umarmung. Beide lagen sich aufs Heftigste knutschend und eng an einander gedrückt da und schienen so.... glücklich?? zu sein. 

Bei dem Betrachten des Bildes spürte Vegeta, wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Plötzlich musste er an den jüngeren Saiyajin denken, und spürte dessen Lippen an den seinen. Leise keuchend leckte er sich über diese und schloss die Augen. "Kakarott.....", wisperte der Prinz und grinste, als er bemerkte, dass der Gedanke an Son-Goku in seinem Unterleib das 'Übliche' verursachte.

'Immer... immer, wenn ich an dich denke, passiert es.....Goku!', dachte er vor sich und strich sich leicht über die Schwellung. Bei der Berührung stöhnte er leise auf. 'Weißt du, dass ich schon wieder geil [*] auf dich bin?... ' Mit seiner vor Erregung zitternder Hand öffnete er schließlich seine eigene Hose und glitt in diese hinein....

Sein Glied mit der Hand umfassend, keuchte er erneut und bewegte diese schließlich. Die Geschwindigkeit der Bewegungen seiner Hand beschleunigten sich bei jeder Sekunde und schon nach kurzer Zeit spürte er eine erlösende Explosion in sich aufstauen, die er mit einem lauten Schrei zum Explodieren brachte.

Keuchend erhob er das Bild vom Boden, welches ihm während seiner Befriedigung aus der Hand gefallen war, und lächelte beim erneuten Betrachten des anderen Saiyajins. Sein Gesicht verzog sich allerdings zu einer nachdenklichen Grimasse, als er an die Herkunft des Bildes zu denken begann. 'Ich frage mich, wann ich Kakarott geküsst haben sollte? Und woher Bulma das Foto hat, will ich auch wissen... Heute Nacht war es das erste Mal, dass ich Kakarott so nahe sein durfte... ' Er drückte sich tiefer in den Stuhl und schloss die Augen. Die leicht stickige Luft in dem Büro war nicht gerade eine große hilfe, seinem Gedankengang freien Lauf zu erlassen. Langsam glaubte er sogar Kopfschmerzen haben zu haben. Seufzend stand er auf und begab sich in Richtung Ausgang. 'Ich werde es aus Bulma schon noch 'herauskitzeln!! ', dachte er und verließ den Raum.

Früh am Morgen betrat der Prinz der Saiyajin die Küche der Capsule Corp. und fand die Vermisste.

"Wo warst du gestern Abend?", fragte er mit rauen und müden Stimme und platzierte sich ans Küchentisch, welcher schon für ihn, unter Unmengen an Frühstücksleckereien begraben, serviert war.

"Guten Morgen, Vegeta!", begrüßte ihn die blauhaarige Frau und drehte sich zu ihm um. 

"'Morgen.", schnaufte der Mann und nahm sich ein Brötchen in die Hand. "Ich hatte dir eine Frage gestellt!", wiederholte er.

"Wieso fragst du? Ich weiß ja auch nicht, wo du dich ständig rumtreibst!", entgegnete Bulma grinsend und setzte sich zu dem Saiyajin ans Tisch.

Genervt und völlig unzufrieden mit ihrer Antwort knurrte er laut und stopfte sich das Brötchen in den Mund, wobei er sich beinahe verschluckte.

Bulma musste schmunzeln. Er benahm sich immer so- kindlich!

"Ich war bei Yamchu. Zufrieden?", sagte sie dennoch und lächelte. "Warum fragst du?"

Der Angesprochene sah sie einen Augenblick lang an. Sprachlos holte er jedoch etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und warf es der Frau zu. 

Bulma sah sich das zugeworfene Foto neugierig an. Dann lächelte sie. "Ja und? Was ist damit?", fragte sie dann unschuldig und sah den Prinzen ebenso an.

"Ich will wissen, wann du das Foto gemacht hast?" knurrte dieser bedrohlich und 'fraß' einfach weiter. [**]

"Na auf deinem letzten Geburtstag! Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht mehr? Wir haben ihn doch erst vor vier Wochen gefeiert!", sagte seine Freundin ruhig und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Brötchen, da sie beim Zugucken hungrig geworden war.

Auf seinem Geburtstag? Vegeta hielt inne und grübelte nach. Wurde jedoch aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Bulma lachend fortsetzte.

"Ich habe euch beide zum ersten Mal betrunken gesehen! Das war schon amüsant euch zu beobachten! Das kannst du mir glauben!", lachte sie.

Vegeta wurde rot um die Nase und sah sie schief an. 'Daher läuft der Hase also!' Dennoch war es ihm noch immer unklar, wie die Frauen es zugelassen haben, dass sie sich einfach so rumknutschten. "Warum habt ihr nichts...",stotterte er los, seine letzten Worte jedoch wurden mit dem nächsten Brötchen hinuntergeschluckt.

"Wir haben irgendwas gespielt... PKWAktion... glaub ich war es.", antwortete sie und setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. "Und Goku musste 'als Pflicht' dich küssen!", erklärte sie und aß weiter.

Auf diese Frage verschluckte sich Vegeta. Erstickend schnappte er sich einen vollen Glas Milch und schüttelte es sich in den Mund, wonach das durchweichte Brötchen dann mit Leichtigkeit verschluckt werden konnte.

Rotangelaufen sah der Mann auf die Tischplatte. "Welcher Idiot hat ihm denn so etwas zutun befohlen?"

"Na unser hochgeschätzter Befehlsgeber! Prinz Vegeta!!", griente sie ihn an und zeigte dabei ihre Zähne.

Der Angesprochene riss seinen Blick nach oben und sah sie empört und überrascht an. "Was? Ich?"

Bulma nickte nur. "Wir erwarteten mit Freuden einen knappen Kuss, aber dass was ihr uns da geliefert hat.... damit hatte nun keiner gerechnet.", lachte sie, "Wir mussten echt lange warten, bis ihr von einander los ließet. Da ich aber eine ziemlich gute Laune hatte und das Fotoapparat sich auch noch in der Nähe befand, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Seit diesem Geschehen, war mir irgendwie klar, auch wenn nur ganz tief in meinem Inneren, dass du für Son-Goku mehr als nur Freundschaft empfunden hast. Mehr als das...", flüsterte sie.

Vegeta senkte seinen Blick. Es war sonst nicht so, aber es tat ihm weh Bulma so zu sehen, auch wenn er sich momentan ärgern ollte, dass sie ihm das Foto verschwiegen hatte. "Bulma...es...tut mir leid!" flüsterte er schließlich gepresst.

"Ist schon gut!", sagte die Blauhaarige gelassen und stand auf. "Ich habe es leicht überwunden...  Chichi jedoch... ", wisperte sie leise und sah Vegeta tief in die Augen.

"SON-GOKU!!!! Verdammt noch mal!!! Wirst du mir wohl helfen???", hallte eine schrille Stimme durch das Gebäude und Goku zuckte zusammen. 

'Was will sie denn nun schon wieder?', dachte er und kroch aus dem Bett. 'Nicht mal schlafen darf ich...'

Seufzend zog er sich an und verließ das Schlafzimmer...

Ende Teil 9 

[*]Sorry, das Wort mag ich nicht, aber was anderes fiel mir da nicht ein-.-"

[**]Als 'essen' kann man es ja auch schlecht nennen^^;;

*^-^* Ist etwas kurz geworden, aber über Reviews würde ich mich trotzdem riesig freuen.


	10. Jobsuche

***~*Krankenpflege10*~***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (@^ - ^@)

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Email: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Pairing:  Möhrchen und unser Gemüse-Prinzchen*^-^*

Warning: dieses ma' nix!^^;; Nur vielleicht ein bissle Fun*^^*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ein Monat war inzwischen vergangen, seit sich die beiden Saiyajin das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Vegeta schenkte seine Tage dem Training und schlief erschöpft abends ein. Jedoch nicht Son-Goku, welcher durch seine schlaflosen Nächte immer genervter von seiner Frau wurde.

"Chichi! Du weißt doch, dass ich außer zum Kämpfen, zu nichts mehr fähig bin! Wie soll ich arbeiten gehen, wenn ich alles nur kaputt mache, anstatt es zu erschaffen oder zu erbauen??", verteidigte sich dieser kleinlaut, als ihn seine Frau aus dem Haus, durch die Tür nach draußen, schob.

"Mir egal! Dann lerne es endlich! Aber du gehst jetzt und suchst dir eine Arbeit!", keifte die Schwarzhaarige angestrengt. Als sie es schaffte den Saiyajin aus dem Haus zu schmeißen, knalle sie die Tür laut hinter ihm zu.

Seufzend setzte sich Goku auf einen großen Stein und sah nachdenklich zur Tür. 'Sie weiß doch ganz genau, dass ich nichts finden werde! Und wenn, dann nicht für lange! Wie oft muss ich sie denn noch überzeugen?' Verzweifelt sah er dann gen Himmel und betrachtete die vorbeischwimmenden Wolken. 'Wieso passiert so etwas immer nur mit mir? Vegeta.... Wie gerne würde ich dich jetzt wieder sehen. Wie gerne würde ich dich jetzt in meinen Armen halten! Küssen .......!!!' Als ihm bewusst wurde, an was er eben gedacht hatte, schüttelte er seinen Kopf und merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht aufstieg.

"Oh, Kami! Geta... an was zwingst du mich zu denken?", lächelte er kopfschüttelnd und stand auf.

Dann nahm er einen Entschluss und erhob sich in die Lüfte. 'Ich frage Bulma um einen Rat. Vielleicht begegne ich aber auch Vegeta!', ging ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er mit voller Power durch die Luft sauste.

~*~

Gerade als Vegeta dabei war sich aufzuwärmen, spürte er die rasende Energie des Jüngeren auf die Capsule Corp. zukommen und hielt mit dem Training inne. 'Na wenn das mal nicht Kakarott ist!', grinste er in sich hinein und beobachtete dann den Mann aus dem Fenster, wie dieser vor dem Gebäude landete und mit schnellen Schritten auf den Haupteingang marschierte.

Mit einem Klingeln wurde ihm von einem Dienstroboter der Eintritt gewährt und um ein Warten im Gästezimmer gebeten.

Gesagt – getan! Seufzend ließ sich der Saiyajin auf eine der vielen Sesseln fallen und sah erwartungsvoll zu der Tür, durch welche im nächsten Moment Bulma lief. Erfreut über sein Kommen, umarmte sie ihn und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

"Was führt dich hierher?", fragte sie und sah ihn lächelnd an.

"Chichi...", sagte er nur und Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie foltert mich praktisch! Sie schreit mich bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bietet, an! Sie verbietet mir das Training und Kämpfen! Zwingt mich sie überall hin zu begleiten! Und nun....", er atmete einmal tief durch und sah sie mit einem hilflosen Blick an.

"Was ist nun?", fragte sie und sah ihn bemitleidend an.

"Und nun muss ich wieder einen Job suchen!", piepste er leise und sah zu Boden.

Bulma lächelte schief.

"Ich will nicht!" jaulte er. "Ich werde doch wieder rausfliegen!" Betrübt schloss er seine Augen und hörte plötzlich, wie Bulma ein leises Kichern von sich gab. Verwundert sah er sie an und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?"

"Nein, nein!", winkte sie ab und erhob sich.

Goku sah sie fragend an.

"Was soll man mit dir machen?", fragte sie ironisch und ging zum Fenster, welchen sie dann öffnete und frische Luft hineinwehen ließ.

"Ich weiß es nicht! Darum bin ich doch hier!", antwortete er.

"Willst du einen Job?", kam als Frage von der Blauhaarigen.

"Ja!", als Antwort von dem schwarzhaarigen Wuschelkopf.

"Na dann kriegst du auch einen!"

Goku sah sie nun noch verwirrt an.

                                                                      *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WAS!? Kakarott arbeitet wieder??", fragte Vegeta verdutzt. "Und wo?"

"In einem Fitnessstudio!", bekam er als Antwort von der blauhaarigen Frau.

"Hauhahahaha!!!", vor Lachen krümmend hielt sich der Prinz den Bauch und fiel beinahe auf den Boden. "Dem fällt immer wieder was besseres ein! Zuerst als Bauarbeiter, wegen welchem das ganze Gebäude eingestürzt ist! Dann als Kelner..... groahahaha! Bei der Erinnerung, wie er immer wieder etwas auf die Gäste alles ausgeschüttete! Groahahaha!!"

Bulma sah ihn schockiert an und nahm genervt einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse. "Er sollte dir ein Vorbild sein!", sagte sie mit geschlossenen Augen.

Abrupt hielt der Prinz inne und stand aufrecht und mit einer eisernen Miene da. "Was?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden!", entgegnete sie ruhig.

Beleidigt drehte sich Vegeta zu Bulma mit dem Rücken um und brummte noch ein Satz: "Ich brauche nicht zu arbeiten! Ich bin ein Prinz!", bevor er aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Bulma sah ihm nach und konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. "Wie typisch!"

Stolz schritt der Ouji in Richtung des Gravitationraumes und grübelte über die Worte Bulmas nach. Genervt schnaubte er und griente dann schelmisch. 'Ich glaube, ich sollte mal wieder ein Fitnessstudio besuchen!' Nach diesem Gedanke blieb er stehen und sah nachdenklich zur Decke. 'Momentchen! Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wo dieser Typie überhaupt arbeitet!' Der nachdenklichen Stille folgte jedoch ein lautes Schrei: "BULMAAAAA!!!"

Als die *Angesprochene* den *Ruf* hörte, verschluckte sie sich beinahe und sah verdattert auf. "Was will er denn nun schon wieder?"

                                                                      *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Langsam öffneten sich die automatischen Glastüren des Studiums und ein athletisch gebauter Mann betrat dieses, schaute in die Runde und betrachtete die vielen Menschen.

'Was für ein Haufen von Waschlappen!', dachte er und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. 'Aber dich werde ich noch finden, Kakarott!'

**Ende Kapitel 10 **

*g*  Kurz, ich weiß! Aber ich wollte in diesem Teil noch nicht so viel verraten! Ich würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen! Desto mehr ich bekomme, desto schneller geht's mit dem nächsten Teil weiter!

©Nijin


	11. Zwischendurch

***~*Krankenpflege11*~***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (*^.~*)

Email: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Pairing:  [MEIN]Möhrchen und unser [nenenen!! MEIN*groahaha*] Gemüse-Prinzchen*^-^*

Warning: Lemon, Lime und vielleicht'n bissle sluff

Note:  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sich anmeldend betrat der Ouji den großen Saal, welcher vollgefüllt von Fitnessgeräten und Menschen war. Mit einem-"Na dann woll'n wir mal!" marschierte er durch die riesige Halle und sah sich gründlich nach einer bestimmten Person um. 'Ob er heute nicht da ist oder gerade Pause hat?', schwirrte als Gedanke in seinem Kopf und er blieb frustriert und entmutigt stehen. Mürrisch sah er einigen jungen Männern beim Trainieren zu und schüttelte belustigt denn Kopf. 'Schwächlinge! Es tut einfach weh, so was zu sehen!' und 'Seit wann interessieren mich andere Männer???' Wieder ein heftiges Kopfschütteln. Er wusste, dass es nicht das war. Vielleicht versuchte er durch das Beobachten anderer Männer den Unterschied zwischen ihnen und einer einen Person festzustellen. Aber das waren eh zu viele. Wieder ein Grinsen.

Plötzlich hörte er eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme seinen Namen ganz laut schreien und drehte sich augenblicklich in die Richtung der kommenden Rufe. 

"Vegeta???", schrie Son-Goku erstaunt und fröhlich, wie er ist, dem Mann zu und lief in dessen Richtung.

Vegeta seufzte peinlich betroffen und setzte einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf. In seinem Innern machte sein Herz jedoch Freudesprünge und schrie nach der Nähe Gokus.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte der jüngere Saiyajin fröhlich verwundert und blieb einen Meter vor Vegeta stehen.

"Was soll man denn hier machen wollen??", fragte der Ältere gelassen und mit einem tiefen Unterton.

Goku kratzte sich am Kopf und lächelte nachdenklich. "Seit wann besuchst du Fitnessstudios?", fragte er etwas später und wartete neugierig auf die Antwort seiner ebengestellten Frage.

"Keine Ahnung! Schon länger!", log der Kleinere und zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann waren sie still.

Son-Goku unterbrach als Erster die Stille. "Vegeta, das wegen damaliger Nacht.....", sagte er flüsternd und sah seinen Prinzen mit einem verlegen-ernsten Blick an.

"Was ist damit?", kam  von Vegeta als Frage zurück.

Goku stoppte. Er wusste nicht, wie er Vegeta darauf ansprechen sollte. Doch dann hörte er seinen Namen rufen. Es war eine junge Frau, die er betreuen musste und die schon ziemlich genervt vom Warten mit dem Fuß stampfend dastand.

Goku lächelte sie ängstlich an. Er wusste, dass man Frauen nicht lange warten lassen sollte. Chichi war [oder ist^^] ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Nun musste er hoffen, nicht, wie so oft von Chichi, angebrüllt zu werden und sah den Prinzen leidend an.

Dieser grinste nur.

"Gomen, Geta! Wir können in einer Stunde noch miteinander sprechen!", sagte er und ging winkend in Richtung der Frau.

Vegeta verstand nicht. "Warum erst in einer Stunde und nicht jetzt?", fragte er fast brüllend und nahm eine angesäuerte Position an.

"Da hab ich eine Pause! Jetzt muss ich noch arbeiten!", rief er ihm noch zu und stand nun entschuldigend bei der rothaarigen Frau.

"Na gut, ich warte! Hähä...", grinste er leise und beobachtete den muskulösgebauten Mann, welcher ein schwarzes Tank-Shirt und eine hautenge, schwarze, kurze Hose anhatte. Bei dem Anblick leckte sich der Prinz über die Oberlippe und grinste breit. 'Ich werde warten, Son-Goku!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jedoch erwies sich diese Stunde, als eine qualvolle Ewigkeit. Bei dem Gedanke an den sexy aussehenden Mann, welcher immer wieder vor seinen Augen lief und diesen dämlichen Nixkönnern half, schlich sich jede Sekunde, wie eine langsame, und noch langsamere, Schnecke an seinem Uhrdisplay.

'Verdammte Scheiße.....ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Wann ist dieser Baka endlich fertig?' 

Um von den Gedanken abzukommen, machte er schon seit fast einer Stunde Liegestützen und ignorierte die bewunderten Blicke der Anderen.

"Vegeta! Ich bin fertig!", schrie plötzlich jemand und der Angesprochene fiel vor Schreck um.

Daraus machte sich der Jüngere sofort einen Scherz und rollte sich vor Lachen am Boden.

Das war zu viel! Rotangelaufen sprang der Ältere sofort auf und rüttelte den anderen wütend und ordentlich durch. "DU VOLLIDIOT!!!! DUHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!", schrie er durch das ganze Gebäude und zog somit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Goku machte das allerdings nichts aus. Er grinste weiterhin breit. Seine Mitarbeiter sahen ihn belustigt an und kicherten vergnügt. Dann schnappte er den noch immer tobenden Prinzen an dessen Handgelenk und zog ihn in Richtung der Privatumkleidekabinen.

"Was soll denn das jetzt???", fragte Vegeta laut und sauer, nachdem sie eine der Kabinen betraten.

Die Kabine war klein und ähnelte einer Toilette. 

Vegeta grinste.

Dies bemerkte der Andere und sah ihn fragend an.

"Kakarott! Was besseres konntest du hier auch nicht finden, was?", feixte Vegeta und Goku sah ihn verständnislos an. 

Verstand es jedoch sofort, als der Ältere ihn an den Gelenken packte und an die Wand drückte. 

"Na?", fragte er und sah den verwirrten Saiyajin mit lustvollem Blick an.

"Ich versteh nicht... ", leugnete Goku und spürte, wie sein Gegenüber seine Erregung an ihn drückte.

Als nächstes spürte er dessen heißbrennende Zunge an seinem Ohr und dessen heiße Hände unter seinem Shirt. Keuchend schlang er seine Arme um Vegetas Hals und schloss die Augen. "Vegeta.... ", keuchte er und schob seine Hände unter dessen Shirt. " .... bist du nur deswegen hier? ... uhm ... ", keuchte er und spürte Vegetas Lippen an den seinen. 

Nach einer schier endlosen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich von einander und sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen.

"Man sollte dich für deinen geilen Körper bestrafen, Kakarott!", griente der kleinere Saiyajin und drückte sich noch enger an Goku ran. 

Dieser konnte nur schief lächeln, bevor er spürte, wie der Prinz an seiner Hose zerrte. "Halt!"

Vegeta stoppte.

"Das ist meine Arbeitskleidung, Vegeta! Wenn du sie jetzt zerreist, habe ich nichts mehr zum anziehen!", erklärte Son-Goku und entledigte sich seiner Hose selbst. Der Andere tat es ihm gleich.

Sofort, nach dieser Tätigkeit, drückte Vegeta Goku erneut an die Wand und legte seine kräftigen Hände auf dessen festen Hintern - was Goku ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Die Hände blieben nicht untätig. Packten den jüngeren Saiyajin an den Hüften und hoben ihn etwas an, bis er seine Beine um Vegetas Hüften wickeln konnte. Sofort drang dieser in Goku ein und stöhnte laut und zufrieden auf.

Goku entging es nicht anders. Von einer Seite vor Schmerz und andererseits vor Lust stöhnte er nun. Doch der Schmerz verging schnell und das Verlangen Vegeta in sich zu spüren wuchs ins Unermessliche. Dieses Gefühl benebelte seine Gedanken. Und als Vegeta begann, ihn an seinen Hüften zu heben und schnell wieder zu senken, konnte er überhaupt nichts mehr um sich wahrnehmen. Ihm war es egal, gehört zu werden. Egal, dass er von Vegeta genommen wurde. Die Lust war zu groß, um irgendwelche Reue zu entwickeln.

Immer heftiger stieß der ältere Saiyajin in den Jüngeren vor sich. Seine Knie zitterten vor Lust und Verlangen, jedoch hielt er stur dagegen auf die Knie zu fallen.

Immer lauter stöhnten sie. Immer mehr bockten sie sich einander entgegen. Immer näher bewegten sie sich dem Höhepunkt zu. Und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit war es soweit. Mit einem erlösenden Schrei kamen sie. Erschöpft sanken sie beide zu Boden und umarmten einander. Schwer nach Atem ringend lagen sie da..... und genossen die Wärme des Anderen.

**Ende Kapitel 11**

Huff! Was bin ich doch für ein verdorbenes Gör!?!? *groahahahahaha* Aber das heißt noch immer net "Owari"!!! *ggg* Darauf könnt ihr noch lange warten! Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit den Beiden!!! *lach* Und wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie's mit ihnen ausgeht [nicht ausgeht! Ich mein, wie es weitergeht -.-;, Na toll! Jetzt bin ich auch noch durcheinander...~_~......aber wer weiß??? Soll ich death reinbringen???? Sehr vieeeeel drama und depri???*evilgrien* soll ich's??? .;; Das will ich nun von euch hören!!! Bin ich schlecht, hehehehe...],  will ich von euch auch Kommis bekommen! *biggrien* Alles ist willkommen! Verbesserungsvorschläge, genauso wie Lob und Morddrohungen! Also denn! 

Eure Klein-Ni-chan *^.^*


	12. Das Verschwinden

***~*Krankenpflege 12*~***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (*^.~*)

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Email: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Pairing:  [MEIN]Möhrchen und unser [nenenen!! MEIN*groahaha*] Gemüse-Prinzchen*^-^*

Warning: Depri-.-'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Laute und fröhliche Stimmen, sowie das Knarren der Türen waren zu hören. Menschen betraten und verließen die Umkleidekabinen. Die beiden Saiyajin jedoch lagen sich noch immer in den Armen und warteten. Warteten auf etwas, das sie selbst nicht kannten. Wovon sie selbst keine Ahnung hatten. In der halbsitzenden – halbliegenden Position, in der sie sich befanden, mussten sie langsam aber sicher die Kälte, die von ihren Zehen an beginnend den gesamten Körper herauf kroch, als wahr nehmen. Seit einigen Wochen trafen sie sich hier. Seit einigen Wochen verbrachten sie hier ihre kurze Zeit zusammen. 

Dieses Gefühl, Vegeta nahe zu sein, war so vertraut und warm. Er wollte, dass diese Zeit, in der er mit dem Prinzen zusammen ist, nie wieder aufhört. Er wollte mit ihm immer zusammen sein. Ihn an seiner Seite haben. Denn schließlich…

Der Ältere hörte den Unterliegenden – oder Untersitzenden leise seinen Namen piepsen und brummte dann fragend zurück.

"Vegeta…wie soll es mit uns weiter gehen?"

Diese unerwartete Frage machte den Saiyajin-Prinzen mehr als neugierig und er erhob langsam seinen Kopf, um dem Anderem in die Augen sehen zu können. "Was…was meinst du damit?", war seine verwirrte Gegenfrage, auf die er eine Weile keine Antwort zu hören bekam.

"Was sollen wir denn machen, wenn die Frauen es erfahren?" Goku wandte mit dieser Frage seinen Blick von dem des Anderen ab und schaute zur Seite. Er wusste, dass es mit ihm und Chichi nicht so gut stand. Und trotz allem konnte und wollte er ihr nicht weh tun. Nicht in dem er sie betrüge, sie hinterging. Nicht in dem er sich in Vegeta……Er schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete diese jedoch nach einer kurzen Pause wieder…

"Was sollen sie denn schon erfahren, Kakarott?", hörte Son-Goku Vegeta sagen und schaute ihm erneut in die schwarzen Seen, welche für ihn schon immer etwas Rätselhaftes, etwas Geheimnisvolles waren. Die nie Emotionen, nie Gefühle zu zeigen schienen. Und doch, manchmal, ganz selten und immer nur ganz kurz dieses wunderschöne Glitzern voller Antworten auf alle Fragen- zeigten. 'Seine Augen sind die Schönsten aller Lebewesen, die mir je begegnet sind! Ja, Vegeta. Ich liebe…' Doch in diesem Moment, als er den Satz in seinem Kopf zu Ende denken wollte, bemerkte er den fragenden Blick seines Prinzen und lächelte verlegen. "Verzeihung. Wie war noch mal die Frage?" 

Ungläubig sah ihn der Andere an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist einmalig, Kakarott!", sagte Vegeta und sah wie der Andere leicht errötete.

"Tut mir leid…"- war Gokus Entschuldigung.

"Na und? Was sollen die Frauen schon erfahren können?", kam die Antwort auf Gokus Frage und man konnte Vegeta ansehen, dass er bereits ziemlich genervt war.

"Na, dass…wir mit einander…schlafen und…" Goku stoppte und schluckte schwer. 

"Und?"

"Und, dass wir einander…" Er war sich nicht sicher. Was ist, wenn es doch nicht so war?

"Lieben?", beendete Vegeta den Satz- und Goku sah ihn fragend an. Das Ausgesprochene Wort des Prinzen hörte sich hart und emotionslos an. Es versetzte Goku Gänsehaut.

"Ja.", gab er kleinlaut von sich. Doch plötzlich stand der Andere auf. Ohne ein Wort auch zu sagen, begann er sich wieder die Hose an zu ziehen. 

Goku war sichtlich verwirrt. Er saß auf dem kalten Boden und sah dem Älteren von unten zu, wie dieser sich anzog. "Geta?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Dieser aber, bereits mit dem Anziehen fertig, drehte dem Sitzenden den Rücken zu. Sprach aber im nächsten Moment: "Kakarott! Eins sollte hier klar sein!", er blickte über die Schulter, "Ich schlafe mit dir. Ja. Aber…das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich liebe! Bilde dir ja nichts ein! Für eine solche Unterklassenniete würde ich nie in meinem Leben Gefühle entwickeln! Nie im Leben!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und wandte sich ab.

Wie angewurzelt oder besser gesagt versteinert saß er da. Sein Herz schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Es tat weh. Es tat höllisch weh! Diese klaren Wörter, diese Aussage, diese Erklärung…'Und ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Vegeta…' Dieser Name versetzte ihm einen erneuten Stich im Herz und er spürte, wie seine Augen zu brennen begannen. 'Nein! Ich werde nicht weinen! Ich bin stark! Ich bin der Stärkste hier, ich darf nicht weinen…ich…' Ein Schluchzen entrang sich seinem Hals. Er schloss die Augen und zog seine Knie enger an sich heran. 'Heißt es, er hat für mich nichts empfunden? Hat er mich verführt und mir den Kopf verdreht, um nur seinen Spaß zu haben? Oh, Kami… warum bin ich immer so naiv?' Eine Träne bahnte sich seinen Weg und rollte seine blassen Wangen hinab. 'Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Vegeta…Ich dachte, dass du mich ebenfalls liebst! Ich hoffte, dass du mich liebst…Und…' Er stand langsam und kraftlos auf. 'Ich bin ein Idiot! Wie könnte ich es auch nur denken…?' Er sammelte seine in der Kabine verstreuten Sachen auf und begann diese anzuziehen. 'Ich habe mich dir hingegeben…Du hast mich genommen…Und lässt mich nun alleine.' Erschöpft verließ er die Kabine, ging zum Ausgang des Gebäudes und erhob sich nach dessem Verlassen mit unbekanntem Ziel in die Lüfte…

~*~

'Trottel! Verdammter Idiot! Du hast schon wieder alles kaputt gemacht! Warum hast du ihm das gesagt? Das war doch eine Lüge! Du willst ihn doch! Du liebst ihn doch! Warum hast du dann…?' Kopfzerbrechend saß er auf seinem Bett, eingesperrt in seinem kleinen privaten Zimmerchen. Rollladen waren nach unten gedreht und schwache Dunkelheit umhüllte den Raum. Die Atmosphäre passte genau zu der Stimmung des auf dem Bett sitzenden Mannes. Ein tiefes Grollen entrang sich seinem Hals und diesem folgte ein lauter Knall eines umgekippten Tisches. Mit geballten Fäusten stand er vor dem Wrack des ehemaligen Tisches da und knurrte. 'Ich hasse dich! DICH! Nein,…nein, MICH! Ich bin es , den ich hasse! Dich habe ich verletzt…Du wirst nicht mehr zu mir kommen! Auch wenn du mich liebst…Ich habe dich von mir gestoßen, dich verletzt. Ich habe es getan.' "ES TUT MIR LEID, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!!"- Mit diesem lautem Schrei schnappte er sich an den Kopf und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. "Wenn ich das alles nur wieder rückgängig machen könnte! Wenn!…aber es geht nicht…es…geht nicht……'

~*~

Harte Tritte und Schläge trafen seinen unsichtbaren Gegner. Das Training dauerte schon bereits einige Stunden an und die Zeit verging im Flug. Aber genau dies war auch sein Ziel. Zeitvertreib ohne das Gewissen, welches ihn ständig heimsuchte und seine Seele zerriss. Schon einige Tage sperrte er sich hier ein und verbring die gesamte Zeit hier, bis er erschöpft nach einer Dusche in das Bett hinein kroch. Erschöpfung ließ ihn alles vergessen. Doch in seinen Träumen wurde er von seiner Einsamkeit und der Sehnsucht zu einer bestimmten Person immer wieder verfolgt. Dieser Gedanke, der so plötzlich in sein Sinn kam, ließ den Prinzen eine Atempause machen. Er erinnerte sich kurz an die Träume, in welchen er diesen wunderschönen Körper vor sich hatte. In welchen er ständig die Liebe und Zuneigung, die er immer gesucht hatte, bekam. In welchen er fast ununterbrochen die Wörter "Ich liebe dich" aus Gokus Munde zu hören bekam. Der Name des Unterklassekriegers…Es halte wie ein Windhauch durch seinen Kopf. Und kurz schaffte es der Name auch von dem Prinzen selbst – auch wenn nur ganz ganz leise – ausgesprochen zu werden. "Kakarott…" Vegeta senkte seinen Blick. Warum war er nur zu stolz, um den anderen Saiyajin um Entschuldigung bitten zu können? Warum konnte er nicht einfach zu dem Anderen hingehen und ihm seine Liebe gestehen? Warum hinderte ihn dieser verdammte Stolz glücklich zu sein? Wieso? Warum?

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine blauhaarige Frau betrat den Raum. Vegeta stellte sich in seine typische Pose hin und setzte eine genervte Miene auf. "Was willst du?", fuhr er sie an.

"Ich muss dich was fragen, Vegeta." Ihre Stimme hörte sich ruhig und zielbewusst an.

"Aha. Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ich wollte gerne wissen, ob du eine Ahnung hast, wo Son-kun sein könnte. Chichi vermisst ihn schon seit fünf Tagen!"

Das war mehr als interessant gewesen, so spitzte Vegeta seine Ohren und fragte mit einem neugierigen Blick: "Warum vermisst sie ihn? Ist er endlich zur Besinnung gekommen und ist abgehauen?"

"Hör auf zu scherzen, Vegeta! Er ist am Freitag nach der Arbeit nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen! Das ist sonst nicht sein Stil! Er verschwindet nie, ohne zu sagen wohin." 

"Ich weiß nichts davon! Und warum kommst du überhaupt zu mir? Denkst du etwa, dass er wegen mir verschwunden ist?", fragte er sie ernst und zeigte ihr dann sofort die kalte Schulter.

"Ich beschuldige dich nicht! Aber es könnte schon was mit dir zu tun haben, Geta-kun."- Sie sagte dies mit einer leisen Stimme und schloss beim Reden die Augen.

Was sie allerdings nicht sah, war der verletzte Ausdruck in Vegetas Gesicht. Er war sich selbst bewusst, Schuld an dem Ganzen gehabt zu haben, aber dass auch noch Bulma dieses erkannt haben muss, versetzte ihm mehr als einen Stich in sein Herz.

"Ich weiß nicht wo er ist! Und nun lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte Vegeta rau.

Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. 'Du bist und bleibst ein sturer Bock, Vegeta. Ich weiß doch, dass sein Verschwinden euch beide betrifft!' Ein Seufzen. Sie drehte sich ebenfalls um und schritt auf die Ausgangstür zu. "Wenn du darüber reden willst, höre ich dir gerne zu." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum.

'Das weiß ich, das weiß ich.', dachte er und versuchte über das eben Besprochene nachzugrübeln. 'Wo hast du dich hin verzogen, Kakarott?'

Ende Teil 12 

Kami-sama! Was hab ich mir da schon wieder einfallen lassen^^;;

Ich erzähl hier alles drum herum, ich weiß. Und wenn ihr nicht so richtig mit kommt, kann ich auch gut verstehen. Ich bin bloß schlecht, meine Gedanken,… meine Fantasien aufschreiben zu können. 

Ich hoffe dazu habt ihr auch noch was zu sagen! 

©Nijin


	13. Die wahren Gefühle

***~*Krankenpflege 13*~***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (^.^)

Email:bijin-megami@t-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Pairing:  Vegok

Warning: Depri und Sad, vielleicht etwas OOC-.-' Ist das nicht fast das selbe??.;,

Thanks @: SSJSweety, Nevy, Kokolores (öhm.. die Hymne is loider net von mia^^°° Die hatte Kaka-chan geschrieben^.~), Amu und Serina^^ Vielen, viele Dank Leute für eure Aufmunterung!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Im Schlaf leidend wachte er schon zum sechsten Mal für diese Nacht auf. 'Kuso! Selbst im Traum quälst du mich!' Schweißgebadet saß er in seinem Bett und hielt eine Hand vor das Gesicht. 'Warum verfolgst du mich? Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe? Warum sehe ich immer wieder dein naives und trauriges Gesicht, wie ich dich vor einigen Tagen alleine sitzen gelassen habe? Doshite??', dachte er, als er versucht hatte wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Schwer schmiss er sich zurück in die weichen Kissen und seufzte ein Mal laut. "Kakarott..."- flüsterte er leise. 'Warum hattest du mich so angesehen? Hast du dich wirklich in mich...'- als er versucht hatte diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, fiel ihm auf, wie sehr er diesen Baka de facto vermisste - das süße Lächeln, in diesem naivem Gesicht, diesen schönen- makellosen Körper, dessen Geruch, Stimme, Nähe... plötzlich keuchte Vegeta auf. Erregende Hitze stieg in dem selben Augenblick in seinem Körper auf, als er sich die gedachten Details als Wirklichkeit zu vorstellen begann. Diese Vorstellung erzwang ihm ein unterdrücktes Keuchen.

"Du machst mich verrückt, Baka.", keuchte er, als er sich an die gemeinsame Zeit mit Son-Goku erinnerte und spürte, wie sein gesamter Körper vor Verlangen nach dem Anderen bebte. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und starrte aus dem Fenster - hinaus in die Nacht. 

~*~

Die Sterne schienen leuchtend an dem schwarzen Himmel. Der blasse Vollmond, welcher die Schönheit der Nacht unterstrich und viel Erdoberfläche schwach erhellte, spiegelte sich in den pechschwarzen, vor leichter Melancholie und Einsamkeit erfüllten Augen des auf einem großen Felsen sitzenden Mannes, welcher still vor sich hin die große weiße Scheibe am Himmel beobachtete und ab und zu tief seufzte. Die matten Mondstrahlen erhellten dessen zum Mond zugewandte Körperseite und der frische Waldwind streichelte durch sein verwuscheltes schwarzes, in dem Mondlicht silber erscheinendes, Haar. Das Ganze gab ein trauriges und schönes Bild dar, bis auf einmal ein lautes Magenknurren die idyllische Beschaulichkeit unterbrach und ein leises Fluchen durch die stille Nacht als ein lautes Echo wiedergegeben wurde. 

"Shimata, hab ich Hunger! Ich sollte wohl endlich was essen, sonst sterb' ich noch!", schimpfte der Vollblut-Saiyajin mit sich selbst und stand schwankend auf. Langsam, von einem zu dem anderen Felsbrocken herüberspringend bewegte er sich in Richtung der Hütte, in der er aufwuchs und die letzten Tagen verbrachte.

~*~

Sich fertig duschend schlüpfte der nackte Prinz in seine Kleidung und schloss nach der Aura des Anderen suchend seine Augen. Es vergingen Minuten, aber er konnte den Aufenthaltsort der schwachen und kaum vorhandenen Ausstrahlungskraft des anderen Saiyajin nicht ausfindig machen. "Verdammt! Wo ist er? Und warum.... und warum ist seine Aura so niedrig gesunken?", schimpfte Vegeta und öffnete etwas verzweifelt die Augen wieder. 'Ob er seinen Ki beabsichtigt unterdrückt?' Er sah sich etwas hilflos um. Was sollte er jetzt machen? 'Tatlos rumsitzen ganz bestimmt nicht!', donnerte er innerlich sich selbst an und stampfte zum Fenster. Dieses öffnend flog er voller Power in die vermutete Richtung, in welcher er den Anderen zu finden glaubte. An mehreren Städten, Dörfern, Wüsten und Wäldern vorbeisausend, fühlte er den Anderen immer näher kommen und gab seine letzten Reserven, um schneller den Gesuchten finden zu können. Etwas ziellos und sich verirrend flog er nun über einen unendlich erscheinenden Wald. Irgendwo hier schwörte er sich die kaum vorhandene Energie des Jüngeren gespürt zu haben, aber schon seit knapp einer Stunde suchte er ohne Erfolg. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten den noch vor kurzem sternenbedeckten Himmel und machten die Suche nach dem Gesuchten noch schwieriger, als sie es so schon war. 

Vegeta blieb in der Luft hängen. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch. Was sollte er nur machen? Versteckte sich der Anderen tatsächlich vor ihm? Ein Seufzen. Einen Grund hatte Son-Goku, das wusste auch Vegeta. Er hatte ihn verletzt. Immer wieder. Ein Kloß stieg ihm in den Hals und er fühlte, wie seine Augen nass wurden. Sein Körper fühlte sich plötzlich so unsagbar schwer und er hörte plötzlich lautes Grollen des Donners. 'Das auch noch...', dachte der Prinz der Saiyajin kurz bevor ein schwerer Regentropfen auf seine Nase fiel und die glatte Haut hinunter rollte. Er sah zu dem finster verdunkelten Himmel. "Verdammt, manchmal denke ich, dass das Wetter sich immer meiner Stimmung anpasst.", knurrte Vegeta und ließ sich zu Boden fallen, wo er schwer in Matsch und Pfützen landete. Keuchend ließ er sich neben einem Felsbrocken nieder und kniff fest die Augen zusammen. Auf einmal tat sein Herz so schrecklich weh und es zog sich von einem Herzschlag zu dem Anderen immer mehr zusammen. Warum hatte er Goku nur abblitzen lassen, obwohl er doch das Gleiche für ihn empfunden hatte? "Nein... nicht hatte... Ich tue es auch jetzt. Und ich vermisse dich höllisch! Wo bist du...? Es tut mir leid... was soll ich nur gegen meinen Stolz tun, um dich nicht mehr zu verletzen, Kakarott? Was...?" 

Ein Schluchzen. Und noch einer. Und dann... dann gab er es auf, sich zurückzuhalten und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. "Ka..ka..rott... ich liebe dich... ich vermisse dich... WO BIST DU VERDAMMT NOCH MAL???" Ein greller Schrei, sodass einige Eulen erschrocken ihre Plätze verließen und eilend mit weit aufgerissenen Augen davongescheucht flogen. Es war ein flehender Schrei. Wie der Schrei eines Kindes, welches nicht allein gelassen werden wollte. Welches flehend nach seinen liebsten Menschen schrie, um diese zurückzubekommen. Er ließ all seine Tränen raus, die er nie für jemanden weinen wollte... weinen konnte. Sein Stolz ließ es bis jetzt nur einmal zu. Ein Mal.

"Kakarott..."- flüsterte er mit einer belegten Stimme- und das Ganze hörte sich mehr nach einer leisen Bitte an, die niemand zu hören vermochte. Oder doch?

"Bitte, weine nicht, Vegeta."

Erschrocken sah der Prinz in seine dunkle und nasse Umgebung. War das eine Halluzination? Vegetas Herz raste mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit. Er saß wie versteinert da und versuchte jedes einzelne Geräusch nicht zu überhören, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es kein einfacher Windhauch gewesen war – dass die Stimme wirklich ihm gehörte... "Kakarott?", flüsterte er vorsichtig leise und lauschte erneut all den Geräuschen.

"Vegeta..."

Da war es wieder! Verzweifelt, und dennoch voller Hoffnung stand er auf und versuchte durch den Regen zu erkennen, wer eben gesprochen hatte. Ein Versuch. "Kakarott, bist du es?", fragte er etwas lauter, als er davor gesprochen hatte. "Vegeta...", hörte er erneut das etwas lautere Stöhnen. Die Stimme deutete die gesuchte Person an. Der Stimme nachlauschend, bemerkte er, dass der jüngere Saiyajin sich hier in der Nähe befinden musste. Ein Knacken eines zerbrochenen Astes war hinter dem Felsen, an dem er angelehnt geweint hatte, zu hören und wie automatisch lief der Ältere um den Felsen herum, wo er eine sitzende Person, im Schatten des Gesteins umhüllt, sitzen sah. Vegetas Herz zog sich zusammen. 'Befand er sich die gesamte Zeit hier? Hatte er alles mitgehört, was ich verzweifelt vor mich hin gesagt hatte?' Diese zwei Fragen. Sie versetzten ihm einen Stich. Und doch ließ er sich neben Son-Goku auf die Knie fallen. Mit weit aufgerissenen und tränenerfüllten Augen schaute er in die müden sowie verweinten Augen des anderen Mannes. Dieser Moment schien endlos zu sein. Doch plötzlich schloss der Jüngere seine Augen. "Danke, Vegeta..."- flüsterte er kaum hörbar und verlor das Bewusstsein.

**Ende Kapitel 13**

Sagt bescheid, ob ihr weiter lesen wollt oder nicht und schreibt, wie ihr den Inhalt diesen Kapitels findet! Ya Ni


	14. Pflege

***~*Krankenpflege 14*~***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  (^-^)

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Email:bijin-megami@t-online.de

Pairing:  Vegok

Warning: Sap und OOC*^^*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kakarott!?", schrie Vegeta erschrocken und rutschte den knappen Meter, welcher sie voneinander trennte, auf den Knien zu ihm. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn in die Arme und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. 'Leben tut er! Aber... was ist dann los?', dachte er verzweifelt und strich die nassen Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht des Jüngeren. 'Er ist bestimmt unterkühlt... und er sieht ziemlich abgemagert aus. Ob er in den letzten Tagen nichts zu sich genommen hatte? Ich muss ihn von hier wegbringen!', war sein fester Entschluss. Mit Goku in den Armen erhob er sich auf die Beine. Zitternd. Schwankend. Und kurz vorm Umfallen. "Kuso! Ich hab bei der Suche nach ihm all meine Energie verbraucht!", zischte er wütend und versuchte sich mit letzter Kraft in die Luft zu erheben. Was ihm auch gelang. Jedoch flog er ziemlich langsam. 'Wenn ich so fliegen werde, wird er sich noch eine Lungenentzündung holen! Es wird mehrere Stunden dauern, bis ich in der CC ankomme!' Er versuchte mit aller Kraft sein Flugtempo zu beschleunigen, aber es war zwecklos. Und wegen dem kalten Regen und dem heftigen Wind konnte er kaum die Augen offen halten. Oft schloss er sie oder sah einfach zur Seite, da seine Augen ziemlich brannten. Aber dann bemerkte er an einer kleinen Lichtung, in dem gottverlassenen Wald eine kleine Hütte. Sofort kehrte er in diese Richtung um und landete ziemlich unvorsichtig im Matsch. Er trat die Tür auf und sammelte seine letzte Energie in der Hand, um das Zimmerchen mit seiner Energie zu erleuchten und sich gleichzeitig hier umzusehen. 'Ein Glück!', freute sich Vegeta, die Hütte war leer. Es war eine Art Häuschen, welches verlassen und alt war. Immerhin mit einem ziemlich veralteten Kamin, einem Bett, einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und einer Kommode auf welcher verwelkte und ausgetrocknete Blumen - bei denen man sich ziemlich anstrengen musste, um zu erkennen, dass es welche mal waren - in zwei kleinen Vasen standen. Ein kleines rotes Kissen befand sich zwischen den Vasen und auf ihm ein... Dragonball??? Verwundert sah Vegeta auf die Drachenkugel, um den Sinn ihres da seins zu erfahren. 'Kein Zweifel! Es ist einer... mit vier Sterne??? Ich dachte, Dende hat die gesamten Dragonballs in seinem Besitz...', stellte er zweifelnd fest. Aber eine Kerze auf dem Tisch bemerkend ließ er den Dragonball ein Dragonball sein, zündete die Kerze an und atmete tief durch, nachdem er den anderen Saiyajin sachte auf das einzige Bett in diesem *Haus*  legte und nachdachte, was er nun tun sollte. Er öffnete die Schubladen der Kommode und wühlte den wenigen Inhalt in ihr durch. Einige Handtücher findend lief er wieder zu Son-Goku hin und fing an diesen zu entkleiden. Sich der Situation wohl im Klarem, konnte er aber trotzdem ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen nicht verhindern. Der Anblick des nackten Gokus weckte die bekannte Hitze in ihm. Dann aber nahm er einen der Handtücher und trocknete den nassen und etwas schmutzigen Körper vor sich gründlichst ab. Vorsichtig, die Augen von seinem Gegenüber nicht ablassend, strich er die nassen Stellen am Körper des Bewusstlosen trocken. Obwohl es eisig kalt in diesem *Zimmer* war, fühlte sich Vegeta- wie in einem Treibhaus. Dieser prachtvolle Körper zog ihn einfach immer an sich. Aber in diesem Augenblick war das nicht das Wichtigste gewesen. Nun war es wichtig, den Jüngeren gesund zu bekommen. Ihn zu retten. 

Fertig mit dem Abtrocknen, legte er die zwei einzigen Decken, die er hier fand, um den kalten Körper und ging zum Kamin. Es gab Holz in ihm. Auch wenn nur altes. Mit seiner Energie zündete er dieses an und spürte augenblicklich die Wärme an seiner ebenfalls kalten Haut prickeln. 'Warm...', dachte er und wandte sich dem liegenden Mann zu, welcher im Bett etwas weiter vom Kamin entfernt lag. 

Vegeta ging zu dem Bett und schob dieses dann näher an den Kamin. 'So sollte es ihm wärmer sein!' Dann schaute er sich erneut um und spürte, wie ihm Hunger und Übelkeit aufstiegen. Er verließ nach diesem Gedanke das halbbeleuchtete Häuschen und kehrte nach etwa einer halben Stunde wieder zurück, beladen mit einem riesigen Fisch und Unmengen von Wildfrüchten. Er bereitete in kurzer Zeit eine leichte Mahlzeit zu und aß eine Kleinigkeit davon. Den Rest  ließ er am Tisch stehen und befreite sich aus seiner nassen und schmutzigen Kleidung. 'Schließlich will ich auch nicht krank werden!', stimmte er sich zu und mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften spazierte er mit seinen und Gokus verdreckten Sachen erneut in den Regen nach draußen. Sie dort in einem Fluss waschend bemerkte er, wie müde er doch war und ging erneut durchnässt hinein. Die nassen und gewaschenen Sachen hängte er über die Stühle, stellte sie neben den Kamin, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte bei Son-Goku unter die Decke. 

Erst lag er mit einem kleinen Abstand von dem Bewusstlosen oder schon schlafenden Körper neben ihm, dann rückte er aber an diesen immer näher heran. Sachte legte er seine starken Arme um den nun warmen Oberkörper Gokus und drückte sich an ihn. "Ich liebe dich, Kakarott...ich .. liebe...", ein letztes unvollendetes Flüstern versetzte ihn in die Traumwelt, in welcher dieser Satz wie ein unaufhörliches Echo wieder und wieder hallte. 'Ich liebe dich!.... ich liebe dich!....liebe dich.... dich...'

~*~

"liebe dich..." Plötzlich spürte er etwas warmes auf seiner Wange, was zu echt für einen Traum schien und blinzelte. "Ich dich auch, Vegeta!", hörte er eine ihm sehr bekannte und vertraute Stimme sagen. Sofort war er wach und riss leicht erschrocken seine Augen auf.

"Morgen, Geta.", lächelte Goku ihn warm an und drückte ihm einen erneuten Schmatzer auf die Wange.

"Ka... ka...."- stotterte der erst Aufgewachte und errötete sichtbar.

Goku schmunzelte. "Wenn du rot bist, bist du so niedlich, Geta-chan! Einfach kawaii!", flüsterte er leise und drückt den Älteren enger an sich. 

Vegeta sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. 'Geta-chan??? Süß? Ich? ... grrrrr!' Ein leises Knurren war zu hören und Goku zuckte leicht zusammen. Er ließ den anderen Saiyajin aus seiner Umarmung und sah in das wütende und noch immer rote Gesicht des Älteren. "Go... gomen-ne! Geta... öhm... hab ich was falsches gesagt?", piepste er kleinlaut und setzte ein verängstigtes Lächeln auf, was eher einer komischen Grimasse ähnelte, als dem eines Lächeln.

Vegeta sah ihn so einige Augenblicke an, fragte aber plötzlich: "Wie ... wie fühlst du dich?"

Goku stutzte. Wie kam der denn nun auf diese Frage? "Gut.", wisperte er leise die knappe Antwort.

"Auch gut.", sagte der ältere Saiyajin und setzte sich auf. Goku sah, wie der Andere die Decke von sich schob und zum Aufstehen bereit war. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Jüngere, dass nicht nur Vegeta nackt war und schluckte, als er den Hintern des Anderen beobachtete. Gerade, als dieser sich erheben wollte, umklammerte Goku seine Arme um die Taille Vegetas und drückte diesen zurück aufs Bett. Als der Umarmte zum Protest greifen wollte, spürte er, wie eine Hand Gokus an seinen Oberschenkeln und dem Hintern strich. Ein Keuchen, welchen er nicht unterdrücken konnte entfuhr ihm und er schloss - noch röter im Gesicht als davor - seine Augen.

"Was hast du, Geta?", fragte der Unterklassenkrieger seinen Prinzen leise und liebkoste sachte seinen Hals. Der Andere antwortete nicht. "Geta! Sag schon!", forderte er weiterhin den Prinzen auf. Aber auch dieses Mal hörte er nichts. Er bemerkte nur, dass der Körper des Älteren zu zittern begann und er sich um ihn Sorgen machte. Sanft drehte er das Gesicht Vegetas etwas zur Seite, um in dieses schauen zu können und sah... Tränen. "Geta... warum weinst du denn?", fragte er leise und umarmte die Person, die er so liebte.

"Verdammter Idiot..", hörte er den Älteren schluchzen und sah ihn verwirrt an. Warum er ihn plötzlich beleidigte, wusste Son-Goku nicht. 

**Ende Teil 14**

Hohoho!!! Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?? .... Nicht mit Tomaten werfen *duck* !! Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht, müsst ihr es mir sagen... nicht schlagen^^°°°


	15. Endlich glücklich

***~*Krankenpflege 15*~***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Autor:  Nijin-chan  x~(o^.^o)~x

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Email:bijin-megami@t-online.de

Pairing:  Vegok

Warning: Sap und OOC*^^*

Thanks @: SSJSweety (Danke^^ fürs Lesen) , Mangafan (könnte sein, ja^^ Aber erfahr es lebst ^_~), Koko (*knuddelz* Arigatou^^), Lav-chan (gomen-ne^^° Ich hoffe, dieser Kapitel macht alles wieder gut?), Angel Lilli (sich eines dieser süßen Softtoys fang *knuddel* Danke^.^)

Kapitel: 15/15

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ich hatte mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht... "- sagte der Prinz zwischen tiefem Schluchzen, drehte sich zu dem Anderen um und drückte sein Gesicht an dessen breite und muskulöse Brust. Dieses Mal musste Goku wieder lächeln. Vegeta war nicht so ein herzloser Eisbrocken, wie er es nach außen zum Vorschein immer gab. Er hatte auch Gefühle, die er hier auch zeigte. Ob sie auch keine Lügen waren? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nein. Er vertraute dem Prinzen. 

"Du Baka! Bringst mich schon zum dritten mal zum Weinen!", sagte Vegeta und grinste dabei etwas. Der Andere aber- sah ihn verständnislos an. "Warum drei?", fragte er ahnungslos. 

"Jetzt, gestern und damals.... damals als ich von Freezer getötet wurde... Du hattest mich an mein inneres Leiden aufmerksam gemacht. Du zeigtest so viel Ausstrahlung, Wärme, Mut und Stärke! Du hattest Freunde, die mit dir und für dich gekämpft haben, auch wenn sie wussten, dass es ihr Ende war! Du zeigtes mir, wie alleine ich doch war! Du hattest nicht nur meinen Kämpferstolz verletzt... du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich nie so stark sein kann, wie du es bist. Ich hatte Angst vorm Tod. Darum, weil ich nicht mehr die Chance hatte, dich vielleicht irgendwann besiegen zu können. Hier auf der Erde konnte ich zwar all das haben, was du hattest, aber... ich hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass ich es doch nie schaffen würde. Und ich schaffte es auch nicht. Wie sehr ich mich auch angestrengt habe..."

"Geta, es..." Goku hörte dem Ganzen aufmerksam zu und streichelte beruhigend Vegeta über das verwuschelte und widerspenstige Haar.

"Dafür, dass ich es nicht schaffte, hasste ich dich. Ich versuchte es zumindest. Ich gab dir die Schuld, dass ich unfähig und es nicht wert war, ein Prinz zu sein!", redete der Ältere weiter.

"DAS STIMMT NICHT, Vegeta! Es ist nicht wahr! Du bist die stolzeste und... süßeste Person, die ich je kennengelernt habe! Du sollst nicht so reden! Das kann und will ich einfach von dir nie mehr hören!"

Schock. Verdattert sah der Ouji sein Gegenüber tief und erschrocken in die Augen. Als er ihn kurz anschrie, zuckte der Prinz ein wenig zusammen. Warum rastete Goku so aus? Es war doch die Wahrheit! Aber seine Worte versetzten ihn kurz in Trance. Erst als er die richtige Bedeutung der Worte genauer verstand, kehrte er in die Realität und wandte den Blick ab. "Hör auf zu lügen... Ich bin selbstsüchtig, gemein, kalt und ein ... Mörder! Das war ich schon immer!", sagte er mit rauen Stimme und schloss die Augen, wartend auf die Antwort des Anderen. Dieser strich sachte mit einem Finger über Vegetas Handrücken - dessen Hand  er umschlossen hatte - und seufzte einmal, bevor er sprach.

"Warum verstellst du dich eigentlich immer? Es stimmt zwar, dass du ein - Mörder – in Anführungsstrichen – warst, aber das bist du schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr! Und du selbst weißt es besser als ich, Geta. Gemein... na vielleicht ein bisschen!", lächelte Goku und sah den Prinzen auch so an, "aber selbst ich weiß, dass du es tust, um deinen Stolz und deine Königswürde zu beschützen. Und unter dieser harten Maske- verbirgst du dein warmes und gutherziges Ich. Denn in Wirklichkeit bist du nicht so, wie du dich gibst.", sagte Son-Goku mit ruhiger Stimme und umarmte erneut seinen Prinzen, wobei dieser leicht zu zittern begann. "Und..."- begann der Jüngere weiter zu reden, "...du bist ganz und gar nicht selbstsüchtig!"

"Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?!", war Vegetas Frage.

Goku lächelte. "Weil du es nicht bist! Du hast dich sehr verändert, Geta. Du hast dich sogar schon damals beim Kampf gegen Boo für deine Familie geopfert! Selbst wenn du nur so tust, du bist es nicht! Stimmt's?"

Ein Kopfschütteln Vegetas verwirrte sein Gegenüber. 

"Geta?", fragte der jüngere Saiyajin ernst.

"Es stimmt nicht... es war da noch jemand, für den ich mein Leben gab.", flüsterte der Gefragte und drückte sich enger an die ihn umarmende Person.

Goku stutzte. "Nicht?"

Kopfschütteln. "Iie. Es gab noch jemanden, den ich für mein Opfer würdig genug hielt, Kakarott." Er drückte sich noch enger an den nackten Körper Gokus und seufzte wohlig.

Goku errötete. 'Meint er etwa mich?' 

Und als ob er Gedanken lesen konnte- nickte Vegeta, wohlwissend, was dem Jüngeren gerade durch den Kopf ging. 

"Kakarott..."- hörte Son-Goku Vegeta wispern.

"Ja?", war seine ebenso leise Frage.

"Es tut mir leid wegen damals. Ich hatte an meinen Gefühlen für dich gezweifelt. Nur seit du dann weg warst, konnte ich verstehen, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich ..."- er unterbrach den Satz und atmete einmal tief durch. 

Goku sah ihn aufgeregt an.

"Ich liebe dich!", sagte Vegeta nach einer kleinen Pause mit fest zugekniffenen Augen.

Verwunderte Blicke Gokus konnte er nicht sehen, aber sein leises Lachen, welches ihn aufzublicken zwang, hörte er sofort. 

"Du bist so süß, Vegeta.", lachte Goku und erhob des Älteren Kinn, um seine Lippen mit denen des Anderen zu versiegeln. Noch immer zitternd schloss der Ältere zum erneuten Male seine Augen. Erst als die Lippen des Jüngeren die seinen berührten, fing er an sich endlich zu entspannen und genoss den Kuss, welchen sie bis jetzt zum ersten Mal austauschten. Dieses Mal war er anders als davor. Er war viel sanfter, voller Leidenschaft und keiner wollte ihn unterbrechen. Sie genossen die Körperwärme ihres Partners und die weichen Lippen an ihren. Ihre Hände strichen über die glatte Häute und die Umwelt um sie herum – die Kälte und das Rauschen des Regens draußen – beachteten sie auch nicht. In diesem Moment zählte nur der Augenblick, welchen sie genossen. 

Plötzlich störte ein Niesen Gokus den romantischen Moment.

"Gomen, Geta.", entschuldigte sich dieser, als Vegeta ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Dann drückte ihn dieser in die Kissen und zog ihm die Decke über den kühlen Körper.

"Was...?" - war das Einzige, was Goku entgegnen konnte, bevor ihm etwas schwindelig wurde und er die Augen schloss.

"Du hast noch immer Fieber! Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen, Kakarott!", sagte Vegeta etwas besorgt, nachdem er die Hand an Gokus heiße Stirn legte. "Bleib erst noch etwas liegen und dann kannst du essen!"

Goku sah ihn verwundert an. "Essen?"

"Ja. Ich habe gestern was gemacht. Jetzt muss ich es nur noch warm machen, da es schon wieder kalt ist. Also, hast du besondere Wünsche? Fisch? Wildes?", fragte der Ältere und Goku schmunzelte. 

Dann erhob sich der Liegende.

"Was? Du sollst doch..."- protestierte Vegeta und spürte die Lippen Gokus an den seinen.

"Vegeta.", flüsterte Goku leise zwischen ihren Lippen.

"Hmm?", antwortete dieser als Gegenfrage.

"Ich habe auf etwas ganz anderes Hunger!", gab der andere Saiyajin von sich zurück und umarmte den Kleineren.

In Gedanken das Gemeinte wissend, stellte sich Vegeta etwas dumm und versuchte sich schwach aus der Umarmung zu befreien. "Und das wäre?", fragte er.

"Auf dich!", hauchte Goku und zog den Mann in seinen Armen mit auf sich in eine liegende Position.

"Kakarott, du bist noch zu schwach! Du solltest erst gesund werden, dann werden wir sehen! Was machst du...ahh!"- Ein Stöhnen entrang sich aus seinem Mund, als die langen Finger Gokus seinen Rücken entlang glitten und bei seinem Schwanzstummel massierend liegen blieben.

"Ach komm schon, Geta! Ich fühl mich doch nur schwach, wenn ich dich sehe! Nicht, weil ich krank bin!", seuselte Goku und drückte mehr auf die Stelle, die Vegeta unendlich viele Elektroschocks auf der Haut verteilte. Seine andere Hand massierte derweil eine der festen Pobacken Vegetas und rieb dessen Unterleib langsam an dem seinen. 

Vegeta klammerte sich an den Schultern des Jüngeren fest und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Leise Keuch- und Stöhngeräusche waren aus seinem Mund zu hören und sein Körper schien vor Hitze zu glühen. Langsam aber sicher wurden all seine Sinne berauscht und er bemerkte auch nicht, was für Laute er von sich gab. "Ka..karott...", stöhnte er leise und Goku küsste ihn am Hals. 

Er liebkoste die zarte Haut unter seinen Lippen mit der Zunge und glitt dabei zu Vegetas Ohrmuschel, welche er sanft anknabberte. Seine Zunge streifte an dem Kieferknochen entlang, leckte über die etwas geöffnete Lippen des Älteren und versank letztendlich in der feuchten Höhle, um mit dem Besitzer einen Zungenkampf um die Dominanz auszutragen. 

Der Kampf blieb unentschieden und Vegetas Hände begannen zu arbeiten. Sie streiften über die breiten Schultern und kamen schließlich zu der breiten und muskulösen Brust des jüngeren Saiyajin. Strichen sacht über dessen schon steifen Brustwarzen und blieben bei diesen, sie dann zwischen dem Daumen und Zeigefinger massierend hängen. 

Diesmal entrang Goku ein leises Stöhnen. Sein Körper bebte. Seine Laute, die er von sich gab, wurden immer lauter, als Vegeta aktiver wurde. Die Finger wurden durch die Lippen ersetzt und die freie Hand glitt den Körper hinab. Doch dann hörte er mit seinen Taten auf einmal auf.

Goku sah ihn mit benebelten Blick an. "Warum.. hörst du auf?", fragte er heiser.

Vegeta gab keine Antwort. Er grinste nur und rutschte von Goku herunter, legte sich neben Goku auf den Rücken und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Goku schaute verständnislos dem Ganzen zu und versuchte es zu verstehen.

Doch dann sprach der Ältere: "Nun, komm! Oder willst du nicht mehr?"

Etwas zögernd erhob sich der Angesprochene. Er legte sich vorsichtig über den liegenden Mann und stützte sich mit den Händen neben Vegetas Kopf ab. 

Vegeta wickelte seine Beine um Gokus Hüften und zog ihn an den Schultern zu sich herunter. "Komm! Ich will dich!", hauchte er mit einer verführerischen Stimme in dessen Ohr und leckte einmal über die Ohrmuschel.

Goku bekam Gänsehaut, als er verstand, was sein Prinz ihm da anbot ."Aber, ..", stotterte er.

"Kein aber! Hast wohl keine Lust mehr- oder wie sehe ich das?", widersetzte sich Vegeta. Er gliet mit seiner rechten Hand zu Gokus steifen Männlichkeit und umfasste diese.

Der Jüngere stöhnte auf. "Geta... was?"

Vegeta hob seinen Unterleib etwas an und führte Gokus Glied an seine Öffnung.

Son-Goku stöhnte bei dem Gedanke an das Kommende leise auf und als er in das aufdringliche Gesicht des Prinzen sah, drückte er sich langsam hinein. Bei diesem langsamen Stoß, wurde ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen. 'Oh, Kami! Ist das eng!" Nur als er den unterdrückten Schrei Vegetas hörte kehrte er zurück und streichelte ihm über die Wangen. "Tut es weh, Geta? Soll ich aufhören?", fragte er leise.

"Nein! Ich gewöhn mich schon daran! Mach! Beweg dich!", forderte er.

Etwas zurückhaltend bewegte sich Son-Goku schließlich. Erst langsam und vorsichtig, seine Lust unterdrückend, aber als Vegeta ihn mit seinen Beinen immer mehr in sich drückte, schien er sich zu vergessen und stieß mit voller Kraft in den Körper vor sich. 

Schon nach kurzer Zeit spürten Beide sich dem Höhepunkt nähern und wurden noch schneller. Vegeta bewegte sich den Stößen Gokus entgegen und stöhnte bei jedem Stoß immer lauter auf. 

Der jüngere Saiyajin spürte, dass es bei ihm nicht mehr lange dauern würde und umklammerte dann mit seinen Fingern die harte Männlichkeit Vegetas, diese dann im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen massierend. Das Stöhnen Vegetas wurde allmählich zu lauten Schreien und er bemerkte nicht einmal wie ihm Speichel aus dem offenen Mund lief.

Goku sah dies und beugte sich zu dem unter ihm liegenden Saiyajin herunter. Mit der Zunge leckte er die Flüssigkeit weg und tauchte dann seine Zunge in den Mund Vegetas, um mit ihm einen erneuten innigen Kuss auszutauschen.

Schon nach einigen Stößen spürte Goku, wie sich alles in Vegeta alles zusammenzog und er laut aufschrie. Nach dieser plötzlichen heißen Enge, die ihn dann umgab war es auch bei ihm soweit. Genauso wie der Andere schrie er auf und brach kraftlos auf den Körper unter sich, welcher Vegeta gehörte, zusammen. Er umarmte diesen fest und zog sich aus ihm raus. Nach Luft ringend lagen sie aneinander gedrückt und versuchten sich zu beruhigen. Bis Goku plötzlich sprach, "Vegeta, bei mir dreht sich alles!", und ermattet das Bewusstsein verlor.

Erschrocken schob der Prinz den Mann von sich und lauschte seinem Atem. 'Dummer Baka. Was hatte ich gesagt?', grinste er.

~*~

Nach etwa einer Stunde öffnete Son-Goku müde seine Augen. Das Erste, was er tat, war gähnen und sich dann umsehen. Vegeta saß am Tisch und aß etwas. "Vegeta? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Du warst in Ohnmacht gefallen.", war seine ruhige Antwort.

Goku kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lächelte schwach. "Gomen-ne, Geta!"

"Ist schon gut.", hauchte er und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Er ging zu dem Bett und setzte sich neben Son-Goku hin. "Ich hab da noch eine Frage.", sprach er ruhig.

"Ja? Schieß los!", lächelte Goku.

"Wofür hast du dich gestern bedankt, Kakarott?"

Goku schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, lächelte er sonnig. "Dafür, was du gestern alles gesagt und getan hast, Vegeta.", antwortete er lächelnd.

'Wie?' Vegeta verstand nicht ganz. "Gesagt... okay. Aber... was hatte ich denn gestern getan?"

"Du hast mich gesucht und mir das Leben gerettet. Ich war zu schwach, um es in das Haus alleine schaffen zu können.", lächelte er wieder zur Antwort.

"Wie? Du wolltest hierhin?"

"Ja. In diesem Haus wurde ich groß. Seit ich auf der Erde gelandet war, lebte ich mit meinem Großvater hier, bis mich Bulma mit sich genommen hatte. Das ist mein Zuhause!", erklärte Son-Goku leise und musste nach der Erklärung niesen.

"Verstehe. Dann willst du sicherlich auch hier bleiben, was?", fragte der Prinz der Saiyajin.

Der angesprochene nickte nur.

"Okay! Dann bleiben wir hier!", sprach Vegeta und stand auf. 

Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck bildete sich auf Gokus Gesicht. "Wie? Was meinst du?"

Ein schiefgrinsender Blick traf den Gokus. Vegeta schaute ihn kurz über die Schulter an und drehte sein Gesicht dann wieder weg. "Wenn du willst, können wir hier zusammen leben bleiben.", sagte er fast tonlos, nur für Gokus gute Ohren hörbar.

"Was? Ist das dein Ernst?" 

"Na, klar! Die Möbel hier müssen zwar ausgetauscht werden – es ist alles ziemlich veraltet-, aber sonst kann ich mir das Leben in diesem Zimmerchen mit dir gut vorstellen.", grinste der Gefragte.

Voller Überraschung und Freude stürzte sich der Jüngere von den Beiden auf Vegeta und küsste ihn wild.

"Na, na! Nicht so stürmisch! Du bist noch krank, vergessen?", lachte Vegeta.

Goku schmunzelte.

"Und übrigens! Wir sind jetzt quitt!", grinste der Ältere.

"Hmmm?" 

Der fragende Blick des Jüngeren zwang Vegeta aufzulachen. "Zu Beginn unserer Liebesgeschichte hast du mich doch gepflegt, nicht wahr? Und nun muss ich dich gesund pflegen, was?", lachte er laut.

Erst sah der jüngere Saiyajin etwas verwirrt dem Lachen des Älteren zu, aber nach einigen Augenblicken stimmte auch er dem Lachen zu.

Vegeta umarmte den Mann vor sich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. "Na dann, müssen wir wohl zusehen, dass wir uns in unserem neuen Zusause wohlfühlen, nicht wahr?", fragte er lächelnd.

"Ja."- war die Antwort auf die Frage, die das Leben der beiden letzten Vollblut-Saiyajin entschied...

~*~*~*~*~Owari~*~*~*~*~

NACHWORT: Gomen, Minna-san! Dieses ist das letzte Kapitel hier. Es hat auch etwas gedauert, ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, dass die FF nicht besonders spannend und lang geworden ist. Obwohl, dieser Chapter hier wohl der Längste meiner sonst so kurzen Kapitel geworden ist *lach*. Es ist ein etwas offenes Ende geworden- und ich könnte auch noch weiter an der Story schreiben (warum nicht?). Aber auch ich habe noch weitere Ideen für weitere FF's. Natürlich könnte ich vielleicht noch weiterschreiben und diese FF hier verlängern, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht. Daher mache ich hier an dieser Stelle Schluss. Wenn es Beschwerden dazu gibt, schreibt mir bitte! Danke für das lesen! Und bitte sagt mir, wie ihr die gesamte Story überhaupt findet!!

Viele süße grüße, ya Ni


End file.
